Close Enough
by Grand Chariot
Summary: Takari AU. A lonely and bitter Takeru meets a cheerful and sweet Kari. A pleasant encounter for him turns out to be a blast from the past for her. Does TK remember? Read and Review
1. Break From Routine

**Disclaimer : I do not own digimon or any of its characters.**

I, Takeru Takaishi, woke up today, not looking forward to my boring daily routine. I would use the bathroom, have cereal, go for my classes, come home, eat dinner and sleep. Only to do the same thing when I wake up again. I have no interests which I pursue, no friends to hang out with, no pets to welcome me at home and in general, my life pretty much sucks.

My mom won't reach home until late at night and that's the times when she isn't on vacation with whatever new boyfriend she dragged home. After the divorce, my parents didn't see much of each other and I could no longer see my elder brother. After he graduated however, he tried getting into contact with me and it worked for a while, but our relationship was strained from the years of not seeing each other. Currently, we just make obligatory calls every week to see how the other is faring.

I'm in university and I'm studying to be an author. Even I don't know why I decided to be one. In fact, I didn't even want to go to university but my mom was adamant about it. After 19 years, living with my mom is kind of weird but she's never around so I practically live alone. The university is quite close to where I live so it's unnecessary to pay for the dorm rooms.

After yet another day wasted at that place, I come home to an empty apartment- no surprise there. There are 2 messages on the phone. I clicked the first one and my mom's voice rang out saying that she would not be coming home today and that I was free to make anything I wanted to. It's not like she needs to say that. If I didn't cook every time she forgot to tell me this, I would've starved to death in the sixth grade.

The other message was a little more interesting. I raised my eyebrows in alarm when the smooth voice belonging to Yamato Ishida came from the receiver. "Hey, TK. I just called to check up on you. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me and my boyfriend. Ummm just think about it instead of completely ignoring me. Please come. I know mom can't make it so atleast call me if you decide not to come. Bye."

Hmmmmm, this is certainly interesting. I knew my brother was bisexual but he wants me to meet his boyfriend? I'm going alright. I'm going to crack the fool that is going out with my brother like a nut. He is going to rue the day he crossed paths with Matt. Like I said, this is definitely going to be interesting.

Now, it's not like I particularly hate this one. In general, I have hated all the potential love interests for the rock star sensation, boy or girl. I hate them because one of them, Sora, was the main reason we drifted apart. I still remember how her grating voice used to call out to me every time we saw each other, whether Matt was there or not. When I had brought this up with Matt, we had a shouting match and our relationship has never been the same.

For awhile after that incident, I was particular cold to anyone that dated Matt. But now, those days are long gone. Now, I hate on them just to see how long it took for them to burst and for Matt to lose another possibly successful relationship. I know, I'm evil, but what can I say?

Now I have another person to chase away. I wonder if Matt warns these people about me before he lets me see them. He probably does. Humph, it's not like I care anyway. Now I need to get ready. I walk over to my closet and grimace at the lack of good clothes. Even though I'm trying to get someone to hate me, I absolutely cannot let anyone see me in home clothes. I shudder at the thought. As you may have guessed, I am very insecure about my appearance. Not as much as Matt though. I have had to wait for more than 3 hours for Matt to fix his hair once. How did everyone **not** know that he was atleast bi?

I pull on a slim fit light blue t-shirt and black jeans along with a loosely fitting checked shirt. Nodding approvingly as I look into the mirror, I check my watch to see that I'm going to be late for the dinner if I don't leave in a few minutes. I hurry out the door and to the nearest subway station.

On reaching the Burning Lagoon, I was waved over by my brother. It has been over a month since I last saw him but he looks just like I remember- excessively tight black clothes and blond hair gelled in his classic style. I let out an amused sigh at his predictability.

Next to him, I see a lot of brown hair. Why has Matt brought with him very obnoxious looking wig? Or is that his boyfriend? Oh, this is going to be easier than I expected. When I neared the classy table, the boy immediately turned around and flashed me a very toothy, lopsided grin. He seemed to ooze cheerfulness and my body was rejecting this positive figure. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Takeru. I'm Yagami Taichi" he said offering a hand.

I simply narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Yes, I seem to have that effect on people." To this he started laughing, actually laughing. Why? What was wrong with this person? "You never told me your brother was so funny, Yama." 'Yama', eh? This is going to be fun after all.

I heard a door open and looked over to see a brunette girl walk out of the ladies bathroom. She had hair cut fairly short, dark brown eyes that I found very familiar. She was wearing a frilly dark red top with a relatively short skirt. I met her eyes and was greeted with a strangely unfamiliar yet soothing warmth that seemed to radiate from this specimen. Who was this girl? Why did she look so good? Why is she making me feel like this? And most importantly, why was she coming over in this direction?

 **TBC**

 **Read and review please. This was written a long time ago but I never got around to finishing it so i just hope you like it.**


	2. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I never will**

 **Kari's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and saw a tall blonde standing near the table with my brother and Matt. He looked an awful lot like Matt, except for the hair and the obvious gay vibe. His hair was slightly darker than Matt's and his eyes were the same color but held a darker shade. This must be Matt's brother. I wonder if he still remembers me…I was warned that he was a cold person but judging from his looks, he doesn't look half as evil as I imagined.

I walked over, slightly stumbling when my 4 inch heels stuck in the carpeted floor and put on a warm smile. "Hello, Takeru. I'm Hikari Yagami, but you can call me Kari." He simply nodded and shook my hand. His large hands were soft and comforting, holding my slightly smaller and more delicate ones. I looked over at the couple and noticed that Matt had a bewildered and puzzled expression- he was probably wondering how I knew his name since he hadn't told me- but Tai's was just pure surprise. I quickly walked over and sat down next to Tai.

Takeru sat near his brother, facing me. He looked like he was analyzing me and I could see the gears turning in his brain. I wonder what he's thinking about and I wish he would stop looking at me. It's kind of unnerving but at the same time I don't want it to stop. "TK, this is Tai's sister, she's the same age as you and she goes to Odaiba University too." Matt said, sounding like an encouraging parent. He then dropped his voice and whispered something in the younger boy's ear. Takeru's face flushed and then slight pink coloring touched his cheeks. Did he just tell Takeru about our past? No, he couldn't have known.

Just then, he looked so innocent and cute. He looked like a puppy caught by its owner, wreaking havoc in the living room. He glanced at me and I realized I had been staring at him and I felt blood rush into my face. Oh god, I'm acting like a high school girl.

When my brother invited me to dinner with Matt, at first I was skeptical to the whole idea but I reluctantly agreed after he promised that I'd have someone to talk to. I had not expected Takeru. The last few times I tagged along with them on their dates, they were too engrossed in talking with each other that they completely forgot about me and I had left earlier than needed to let the couple have their time together.

Soon, as I expected, the couple were in their own little bubble and were conversing very animatedly. Listening to their conversations alone can be very entertaining; however, it is very hard to follow. I glanced over at Takeru and decided to make some conversation, seeing as he obviously wasn't going to start, as the food arrived. "How come I haven't seen you around college?" I really didn't know why I hadn't yet met Matt's elusive brother, since we share the same institute. I thought I knew almost everyone in my batch since there weren't all that many.

Takeru shrugged and replied between bites. "I don't stick around after classes, I usually head home." His voice sounded so soft and comforting that I wanted to cuddle up with a pillow and just listen to him talk. Wait, home? That was odd. "Home? Don't you mean your dorm?" He simply shook his head and smirked. "I stay with my mom in our apartment so I don't need one" he explained. After his meal, -wow, he eats fast-he turned to Tai and asked "How do you keep your hair so…. up?" Tai frowned and replied "It's just natural, I'm just lucky like that, I guess."

"Yeah, sure, _lucky._ Why are you dating my brother, _Taichi_? Do you want his money?" I was surprised by the edge in his voice and the blunt words that came out of his mouth. Where was that beautiful tone, I heard just moments ago? Tai looked utterly perplexed and Matt looked indignant. Not only had Takeru butted into their conversation but now he was accusing my brother? Tai pulled himself back from the shock and coolly replied "I'm dating him because I love him and he is the most beautiful person I know. I wouldn't care if he was loaded, nor would I care if he was homeless, I'll love Yama no matter what."

Now it was Takeru's turn to be taken aback and his face showed it for only a second before it returned to its usual expressionless demeanor. For some reason though, he looked much calmer after this, I hoped it was because he realized that my brother really loved his but the glint in his eyes told me otherwise. " _Takeru,_ can I talk to you outside?" Matt said through gritted teeth. He looked quite pissed but Takeru simply shrugged and walked out of the restaurant as if this was a regular occurrence. They made their way out of the restaurant and I saw the silhouette of Matt's arms waving about and then Takeru walking away.

My heart sank. Is he gone? I didn't even get a chance to talk to him properly. I let out a soft sigh as Matt trudged his way back to the rectangular table and slumped in his chair, with an irritated look on his face. "I'm sorry 'Chi, TK's just like that." His tone immediately changed as he leant over the table and whispered something in my brother's ear. I didn't need to hear it to know that my brother was in for something very special and my brother's neighbors would not be pleased tonight. I shook my head and readied myself for another boring night. Why did I agree to this?

 **Hope you like this chapter in Kari's POV though I'm not too sure how a girl thinks, well I don't know how gay people think either so, I suppose it's as accurate as a guess as I can fathom. Review if you enjoyed.**


	3. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of these great characters**

 **Takeru's POV**

" _Takeru,_ can I talk to you outside?" Oh damn. Matt's mad, this is not going to end well. He never **ever** calls me Takeru. I sigh dejectedly and get up from my seat. I look back once again to the cute girl that I've been stealing glances at the entire night and give her a sad smile before I turn and walk to the entrance. Honestly, I was surprised when Tai proclaimed his undying love for my brother. I didn't think that they were involved so deeply, I wonder how they could've had such a strong bond in just a month at most.

"What were you doing, TK? Are you **trying** to embarrass yourself? That may seem like a valid question to you but you didn't have to be so blunt about it. Also..." he trailed off. What was wrong with my brother? He looked like he was hiding something, but what? "Also what, Matt?" I demanded.

To this, I got a wicked grin and muttered in my ear "Nothing, little one." and he turned back, starting to walk back to the restaurant. "Thank you for dragging me here for dinner, but I'm leaving." I replied before rushing away from my brother, his boyfriend and unfortunately Kari too….

The weekend is over and I have to go back to school now. Great, back to my pitiful existence. But, there is a certain brunette on my mind. No, not Tai. Just thinking of him and my brother together makes me shudder. I can't stop thinking about Kari. Why did she intrigue so much, why did my face light up when Matt whispered something about her during dinner that night?

Uggghhh I must be developing a crush. This hasn't happened since….. Well since before my parents' divorce and still, I barely remember anything about back then except for Matt, Matt's video games and a whistle. _The_ whistle. The one that was given to me as a parting gift from an old friend when my mom took me and moved here. I don't remember anything about him…..or her. I wonder if they would become my friend if they see me now. Probably not.

I open the refrigerator and groan when I notice that there is absolutely nothing in it except some long expired cheese which is starting to mold. I should probably throw that away, if I want to avoid several fungal diseases that is. I'm seriously considering taking a bite out of it just to add some sort of intrigue, some spice into my life. Alas, I care too much about my health to do that to myself.

I need to go to the supermarket. There's one relatively nearby and I go there very often and I'm close to the store owner, well as close I let someone get to me. I get there just as it starts to rain and I open the glass door, causing the small bell to chime. "Hello there, TK. How are you today?" I give Mrs. Inoue a small smile before I continue to look around the shop for any groceries I might need. "Bye Mrs. Inoue." Shouted out a familiar sweet voice. Could it be? No, it's not possible. They had a daughter, Miyako, I think, but I haven't seen her in over a year.

"Thanks, I'm leaving now." I said before I left the small shop, once again hearing the soft chime, glad the rain had subsided. I turned to leave but I heard a strangled cry. Immediately, I dropped my bags and I ran towards the source of the sound. There's no mistaking that was definitely her. Wait, why am I running. She's in danger is why, well, she **might** be in danger.

I turned a corner and found her cornered by a man looking quite menacing and he held a switchblade to her throat and was he going to touch her? I found myself running towards the man and throwing a punch to the side of his head, effectively knocking him away from the brunette and dropping the blade. He had fallen to the hard ground. I gave him two sharp kicks to the stomach and watched him slowly pass out. I let out a soft growl at this.

I suddenly felt two arms around my waist and I flinched. "Thank you, Takeru. Thank you so much. If you hadn't come here when you did, he would've….." she trailed off. I turned around and saw that she had tears running down her face. Why did she have to be crying? I had to have a soft spot for crying people. I pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered soothing words to her. My voice was strained to sound soft and caring instead of the usual harsh and cold tone. "It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you or touch you, as long as I'm there." I was so surprised by how sincere I sounded.

What shocked me more was that I actually meant what I was saying to the beautiful person trembling in my arms. Even odder, this felt right, not weird and awkward like I was expecting. It felt familiar, her body fitting perfectly in mine. She looked up at me with teary chocolate eyes. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable and I felt an urge to protect that. What was going on with me? Isn't this just a crush? I'll just get over it, it's not like I have any sort of attachment to her or anything, right?

"Do you mean that?" My thoughts were interrupted by her soft, slightly scared voice. My face softened when I looked down to see her face snuggled in my chest. I nodded. Wait why was **she** getting so touchy-feely with me? Not like I minded anyway, it felt nice to feel needed, to fell like someone would notice if I disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The air was still humid and cool from the rain when I let go of her. She looked kind of disappointed by the loss of contact but gave me the same, toothy and lopsided grin her brother had given me last weekend. I chuckled, thinking of how this smile was in the hearts of both the blond brothers. "Come on, Kari, I'll walk you home. Where do you live anyway?" Kari's face lightened up even more and her face took on a pink hue. "Oh, I'll lead the way." She took my hand and dragged me along the roads.

Her hands felt so soft and delicate in my own. I felt a warmth inside myself and when I realized she was still holding my hand even after reaching a building and stopping I felt my face become hotter. She let go of my hand and whispered in my ear. "Goodbye, 'Keru" and she pecked me on my right cheek before running into the apartment complex. I stood there, frozen, reaching to the spot on my cheek where a pair of soft, moist lips had been a few moments ago.

Apart from that, what really disturbed me was that nickname. I could've sworn that I had heard that nickname before, but where, by whom? Why did **she** call me that? That look she gave me made it seem like she knew something. I wonder what she knows and what she isn't telling me. I slowly trudged back to my apartment and went to the kitchen to cook something up. That's when I realized I had dropped the bags outside the Inoue's family store. Now I have to go back and get it.

This is what I get for helping someone in need; well the kiss was worth it. Even though it was just on the cheek that kiss left my whole body tingling. Kari is doing something to me and I don't think I hate it.

 **Review if you enjoyed it. I wrote half of this right after the previous one but I was forced into studying for exams that I wasn't taught to write. I hope you like this.**


	4. Boy Meets Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. It still belongs to….. Well I'm not so sure who it belongs to, but they're far away from me.**

 **Kari's POV**

Wow, did I actually give stone cold Takeru a kiss? He felt so good, his arms were so comforting and his voice was so relaxing. It reminded me too much of when we were younger. He was so innocent, so cute, and so perfect…. The young blond I had fallen in love with.

" _Onii-chan, you never play with me anymore. Why do you always have to be with that Yamato?" a 6-year old Kari whined. Her summer vacations had just started and her brother was still not going to play with her._

" _Ok, Kari. If you wait for a while Matt will come and he may bring someone with him." Replied her elder brother. He wanted to play with Matt in his room, where Kari wasn't allowed to go. "I don't want to play with Matt. I want to play with you, not anybody else." Tai chuckled and ruffled the younger Yagami's short hair. "I don't care. I'm leaving, with or without you." Said Kari indignantly and ran out the door, her whistle dangling about around her neck. Tai had a sudden surge of protectiveness, which quickly dissipated when he remembered who was going to be staying over._

 _Kari ran out of the apartment complex and onto the road. Her brother hadn't followed her; she felt a pang of jealousy toward Matt but was distracted when she saw a small butterfly flying near the pavement. She ran towards it, till the corner of the road, until she slammed into a blond blur and fell on her behind. When she opened her eyes she felt tears in her eyes and immediately started bawling her eyes out._

 _She stopped however when she noticed that a boy was in front of her in almost the same position and he too was crying his lungs out. He stopped when he noticed that Kari was looking at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before bursting into tears again._

 _When they finally calmed down they both got up and was found by none other than Matt Ishida. "TK, Kari! Why did you guys run off like that?" both kids ran up to the blond boy and started screaming at each other for pushing._

" _Wait, how do_ _ **you**_ _know Matt?" Kari asked pointedly._

" _He's my brother, how do_ _ **you**_ _know him?" TK replied haughtily. Kari looked a bit confused but quickly recovered with the most mature reply she could give- she stuck her tongue out._

" _He's my brother's best-est friend ever. In fact, Tai told me that he might eve-" her voice was muffled by Tai's hand covering her mouth while his face sported a sheepish grin. "Let's all go back to my house now, shall we?"_

" _Kari play with TK in your room. I'm going to talk with Matt in mine okay?" said Tai as they entered the apartment, heading towards his room. Both younger siblings replied in unison-"But I want to play with you, onii-chan not with him/her." Matt looked faintly amused but he entered Tai's room nevertheless. "Don't say that it's rude. Now Kari, be nice okay?"Kari hated being treated like a kid but it seemed like that was the only way that Tai could talk to her._

" _Now what? I don't know what to do. Matt usually makes all the games." Takeru said as he walked into the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going? Taichi said to go to my room so we will go there." Takeru shrugged and walked to the room at the end of the hallway._

" _I'm Hikari Yagami. What about you?" Kari said after a few seconds of awkward silence that felt like hours to both kids. "Takeru Ishida. Why did you push me on the road?" the blond replied after a while. Kari stood up and walked over to where Takeru was sitting on her windowsill. "I did not push you. I was chasing a butterfly and you pushed_ _ **me.**_ _"_

" _You were chasing a butterfly? Dad said that only little small kids do that. You must be a little girl." Takeru teased. Kari frowned and went back to sit on her bed. "Why are you being so mean? Did I do something to you or call you bad things?" asked a sad and slightly annoyed Kari._

 _Seeing her sad, Takeru walked to the bed and sat next to her. "No, I was trying to be mean. It's how Matt usually acts with people other than Taichi so I thought that was how I was supposed to be. I'm sorry." Kari looked at him and looked into blue orbs._

" _You have blue eyes. They're so pretty, how did you get such blue eyes?" Kari asked the boy was sitting next to her. "How did you get brown eyes?" Takeru replied coolly. "Well, that's not important because my eyes aren't pretty like yours. I wish I had your eyes." Kari said wistfully. Takeru took the chance to look deeply into Kari's eyes. "Why would you do that? Your eyes are the prettiest I've ever seen."_

 _Kari felt blood rush into her face. Takeru too realized what he had said and turned a little pink himself. "You know what Takeru? You're actually pretty sweet."_

" _Yeah, thanks Kari. Do you…. Um do you want to uh, be friends?" Kari looked up to see the boy's face could beat a tomato at this point. She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheeks. "The best friends EVER!" she replied with a smile._

That day still remains crystal clear in my mind. After the divorce, it was so different. Takeru had been taken away by his mother. Taken away from his father, from his brother, from me. I had nothing to remember him by except for the memories of our chibi 'adventures'. Today, I caught a glimpse of the old Takeru, the sweet and kind boy that stole my heart, my 'Keru. He had saved me from…

The image of the man came into my mind and I felt my legs give away; my knees buckling and I fell to the floor. The dull thud got Tai's attention and he rushed to the main door against which I was leaning on, tears streaming down my face. What if Takeru hadn't walked by? What would he have done? What would've happened to me if Takeru wasn't there? He said he would be there to protect me. Where was he now? I feel so vulnerable, I feel myself shivering in my brother's arms as he takes me to my room.

He's rubbing circles on my back and saying something but I couldn't hear him. I wanted Takeru. I wanted him to be the one comforting me. I appreciate the sentiment of Tai trying but it wasn't enough. I did not want him here right now. "Tai, can you ask Matt for Takeru's number?" I managed to whisper out between my sobs. Tai looked at me weirdly as if to ask me if I had accidentally done some drugs or something. Then he just nodded and left me in my room to call his boyfriend.

Come to think of it, why **was** Tai at home? I came here because my keys to the dorm room were in here but Tai had moved out a long time ago. I occupied my mind with various reasons for this to take my mind away from less happy matters. "Yama said that he's going to text you the number as soon as possible. Now, tell your big brother what's wrong." I was relieved when my phone buzzed, indicating that I had just gotten a text message.

"I don't really feel like talking right now." Tai's expression contortioned into one of worry and confusion. "You'd rather talk to a long lost friend, turned cold rather than me?" he said sounding a bit hurt. I shook my head and smiled unconvincingly.

"No, it's just that he's kind of the reason I'm here right now…." I said before standing up and walking to the door, keys in hand. I called Takeru on the way and got his voicemail. I left a short message which I hoped he would reply to and continued on the way back to the dorms where I have atleast three assignments waiting for me.

 **I think I messed up the flashback but I'm not good with imitating little kids and their mannerisms. I haven't been around too many and I can't progress the story if I can't let the characters talk. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Flustered Takeru

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Sorry, I'll try to get it next time.**

 **Takeru's POV**

I safely retrieved the groceries and walked back towards my apartment. On the way, I realized that the sky had turned orange, indicating the sun's last rays hitting the otherwise calm blue sky. I was in a pissed off mood when I came home today but now I feel positively giddy. Though my face doesn't let up its emotionless mask, underneath, I'm jumping for joy.

I don't care if it's because of Kari or the fact that no one had dared to take my groceries which were lying in the middle of the street or because the professors hadn't assigned any work. Who am I kidding? It's Kari. Recently, she has invaded my thoughts a bit too often and I seriously doubt whether I am **ever** going to get over this crush.

Of course, there is an alternative to getting over it. I **could** ask her out but I know that would be a waste since she probably already has a boyfriend and I'm probably equivalent to a steaming pile of garbage that saved her from an assault. On second thought, it would be wiser if I ignored her and acted as if nothing had ever happened. I didn't save her. She didn't hug me. I didn't comfort her. She didn't kiss me. Yeah, that's what I'm going with.

I push the front door open and dump the bags on the kitchen table. I feel too tired to cook anything but I know my stomach will be complaining in the morning if I don't. Sometimes I hate my body and its healthy ways. Mom has left a note on the fridge reminding me that she left for some type of conference and that there will be money in one of the kitchen drawers.

I quickly whip up some noodles and walk over to the living room, lazily switching on the TV. The sun had set and the whole room was shrouded in darkness as all the curtains were shut, blocking out any and all lights. The home phone had a blinking light that was cutting into the darkness. I muted the TV and clicked the first button on the answering machine.

"Hi Takeru, it's me Kari. I was wondering if you wanted to talk. I'm not feeling too good with all that has happened today and…. Yeah that's it. You can call me back on this number." The message ended with a beep. I stood there for a while. What was she doing, why would she call me? I bet she has many friends, a roommate and I know she has a brother to talk to. So why **me**? It gave me a warm feeling in the bottom of my stomach that she **wanted** to talk to me. She wasn't forced to do this. She actually wants my company.

Okay, maybe I'm over thinking this but I can't help it. It's not every day that a pretty girl genuinely takes an interest in me. Wait what if she is one of those sick people who find it fun to manipulate people for their enjoyment and she thought that I would be adequate prey. Now I know I'm going insane. I don't really want to call her so maybe I'll just send her a text message. I whip out my cell phone and frown at the ugly device. This had not been a choice of quality but rather of convenience.

-Hello

I wait, anticipating a negative reply where she waves me off and completely ignores me. But a small part of me does something that I haven't done for a very long time. A small part of me holds on to the smallest sliver of hope.

-I'm glad you didn't ignore my message Takeru.

-I'm surprised I didn't. What did you want to talk about?

-Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk to you. It somehow makes me feel better.

That's weird. I make her feel good? Wow, that sounds inappropriate. I get that I just saved her but what difference does that make?

-What do you mean? I do what now? We just met a few days ago.

-Forget it, you wouldn't understand. What were you doing there anyway?

-I was picking up groceries from the Inoue's shop.

-Oh, small world huh? I just left Miyako's house when that man cornered me. Miyako Inoue's my roommate.

I knew it. That voice, it had been her. No wonder it sounded so familiar…. Wait a minute, we talked a few days ago for barely half an hour. Yet her voice is familiar to me?

-So, how are you feeling now?

-I'm good, but I'm feeling very insecure. Can I call you on this number?

-Um, sure but I might not always pick up because I might be busy.

Just as I hit send my phone started buzzing with a loud ringing. It's Kari. What is she calling me for? She must think that I want to talk to her. Why do some people so desperately want e to open up? It's kind of annoying really. Maybe she wants to be friends. Ha, friends? That's new. This is definitely going to be interesting.

"Hi Takeru, thanks for picking up. I just called to ask you're free tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, why?" What in heaven's name does she want?

"Do you want to, maybe go for dinner with me at the beach?" She wanted to go out. With me. She wants to go out with me. Wait, she's asking me out on a date. I have to answer her. Just let her off nice and easy. Just give an excuse like 'I have to visit my brother that day' or 'there's a test the day after tomorrow', something that she will believe. But I do kind of **want** to go on a date with her. I've never been on one before, considering my lone wolf ways. It might be fun. Does this mean she likes me back? She probably just wants to go out as friends. Yeah, that has **got** to be the reason.

Before I knew what I was saying, "Sure, Kari. It's a date. No… I mean that, I'm free tomorrow, where do you want to go? No, you already said that. Are you…. Should I pick you up from your house? No you're probably in your dorm room. Do you want to meet up somewhere? How about the Inoue's shop? How does that sound? Is that fine? Yeah, okay. That's fine with me. But you might no-"

She started laughing. Not even just a chuckle, she burst into full on laughter. This sounds almost familiar to me. She started hiccupping between her laughs. This is too similar. Where have I heard this laugh before? It sounds like a very young child's laugh, soft yet full of energy. "Takeru, are you still on the line? You're acting like you've never gone out with a friend before. Whatever, I'll see you in front of Miyako's at about 5 in the evening okay? Bye, I can't wait!"

Then she hung up. I sat there, listening to the phone's dial tone for a while, trying to process what just happened. Did she ask me out or are we just going out as friends? I'm having mixed emotions about this. On one hand, I get to see Hikari again and I might be able to find out if she likes me back. On the other hand she might not and I'll be left alone, once again.

What does one do on a date anyway? Matt will know. I could ask my mom I suppose but she's never around. There we are; my two options- one with plenty of recent dating experience and one with outdated advice which may not even be given. Hard choice.

"Matt, can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong, TK? Are you in trouble?" Wow he sounds concerned, could it be possible he cares? Of course he does, he's my brother. Great, now I feel guilty for being so cold to him. His voice sounded flustered but strained at the same time. He must have been practicing with his band. That or he had some loud alone time with Taichi. I shudder inwardly.

"Nothing of that sort, I was just wondering what a person does on a date. Not that I need the help or anything but I'm asking for a friend."

"Really? A friend? **You** have a friend? How come I haven't heard of him, or is it a 'her'?" I can almost see him standing with his phone to his ear. Smirking at my words with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Give it up TK. Who are you going out with? Do I know her? Oh, is it a guy?"

"It most certainly is not, there is not going to be **any** guy pretty enough to turn me gay. Also, I'm not going to tell you, so lay off. Just give me some tips okay? I'm kind of nervous."

"Won't you tell your onii-chan? Please TK, I'll help you only if you'll tell me. Yes, if this goes well, Tai and I can double date with you guys." What in the world is he going on about?

"You know what, Matt? Its fine I'll just ask…." Who could I make an excuse with? Oh, why can't I make up a person and deal with it? Wait, there's this guy in my literature class… "I'll ask Daisuke. He's in my university."

"Did you say Daisuke? Wow, you're friends with Dai? There must be a fun side to you after all. Okay whatever. I won't bug you about it. I'll give you some tips that'll make you sure to get this girl."

Matt knows Daisuke? Dai, huh? Well, this just got interesting I wonder how he knows him. Why am I thinking about this? I have to listen to these 'top' tips.

 **Well, this was a boring chapter. I will be switching POV's to match the progression of the storyline, valued reviewer. Review if you like this chapter, suggestions? I won't be changing the plot that I have thought out but I may tweak it a bit or add a few extra fluffy chapters every now then.**


	6. Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I'm sure Takari will appear in the series.**

 **Takeru's POV**

She's late. She asked me out and she's late. Maybe she stood me up. Maybe I was right when I thought that she was just playing me. I sigh and move to get up from the chair. I have been waiting in the café near the shop for atleast 15 minutes but Hikari Yagami still hasn't showed up. I walk over to the small family owned shop. Atleast I can buy myself some food while I'm here, before I go back home.

I was looking forward to this the whole day at college, but it has turned out to be quite a damp squib. "Mrs. Inoue, can I get so-" I couldn't finish my sentence because thin warm arms were thrown around my chest. "Takeru, I knew you would come. For some time I thought you were going to stand me up."

"Kari, I was sitting in the oolong café near here. It's a good thing I had a craving for candy all of a sudden. Now, can you please let go? This kind if hurts." She was hugging me quite tight. She seems quite attached to me. This is the second time in the past week that she has hugged me. I have no complaints.

"Oh, sorry. I was just happy to see you I guess. Miyako was keeping me company while I was waiting though." She pulled away, blushing a deep red. I looked up to see a purple-haired girl waving at me. I offered a weak smile, not seeing Kari's horrified expression.

"Takeru, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've seen you walking around the campus but I've never seen you in the dorms. Do you stay at home? I used to, until I thought it would be better if I lived independently, more or less. Kari has told me so much about you, well the little that she knows. By the way, thank you for saving her. That was so brave of you to do. I haven't seen you hanging out with anybody in particular. Are you in one of those gothic groups? They have some cool people in them I suppose. Off the top of my head, there's Mimi, Wallace, Kouichi and Henry. Do you know them? They always wear black but they are great if you actually get to know them. Once I talked with Mimi for over an hour about just clothes. She has such a good fashion sense. Shame she only wears black though. I think she wants to become something in fashion or whatever. What are you studying for? What classes do you take? It would be super cool if we had something in common. None of my friends are I my classes. Well, I do have friends who take the same subject but they have their own little groups so I can't really talk to any of them."

Wow does this girl ever stop? I tuned in at 'campuses, 'friends', 'Kouichi' and 'classes'. The rest went in through one ear and out the other. It's a talent I have. Usually, I can tune out almost everything someone tells me. I look over at Kari and she gives me an apologetic grin. This looks like it's a usual occurrence. Wait, does that mean that she goes out with billions of guys? I keep reminding myself that this is most definitely not a date.

"Miyako, we really need to leave, **now**." Kari's voice had an edge to it and it was scary to think that this sweet girl had a dark side. Miyako immediately shut up and Kari pulled me away. I didn't dare look back, afraid that Miyako might start ranting again. Kari's holding my hand. She's clutching it quite tightly I might add. "Hey, thanks for saving me back there but, you're kind of cutting off my blood supply again." I grinned sheepishly. She loosened her grip but was still holding on. I barely registered the soft sorry she muttered.

We finally reached a small shop that Kari guaranteed had food that wouldn't kill me. The layout of the restaurant oddly reminded me of noodle cart. "That's weird. He's usually always around." Kari thought out loud absently while we were taking our seats. "I'm sorry, are we meeting someone else here?" the worry was poorly hidden by my shaky voice. I am not good with people. In fact, I'm not even good with one person. A group of people around me, talking and trying to include me in their conversations would be a living hell for me.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought that….. Never mind. So Takeru, tell me a bit about yourself." I hate it when people ask that. I could answer with anything. I could just tell her anything from my old pet turtle to my hatred of socializing. She seemed to notice my unease so she instead asked me- "What are your hobbies?" I shrugged.

"Well, I like to draw, paint and take pictures." She said, encouraging me to share. However, there really wasn't anything **to** share, even if I wanted to. Instead I decided to ask her about well, her. "What do you like to paint or draw?"

"Well, I always like drawing the sky, with all the intricate designs made by the clouds. I also like drawing the sea and consequentially the sunset too. I have always been fascinated by all things blue." Saying this, she winked at me. "I really like your eyes Takeru, they're so beautiful. They're similar to Matt's but they are so much brighter than his." I felt my eyes widen and I looked at the ground, embarrassed. She liked my eyes. I never really paid attention to my eyes. I mean I know that they're blue and quite uncommon in Odaiba but I've never given it much thought. She leaned forward from her seat and lifted my chin to meet her eyes. I gave her a sincere smile.

"You should smile more Takeru, it suits you very well." I did not know how to respond to this. Was she flirting with me or is she just giving me sincere compliments? Great now I'm acting like a lovesick school girl. What did Matt say? Oh yeah, be confident and compliment her. Yeah, I should do that. Now I can compliment her on her dress, her hair or maybe **her** smile. She's looking at me expectantly. "You have pretty eyes too y'know?" I say, looking her deep in her eyes. She suddenly burst into laughter. Oh my god, did I mess up? Was I not supposed to say that? I am so confused right now. She saw the confused and slightly frightened expression on my face and started shaking her head.

"You didn't do anything, relax. It just reminded me of something." She managed between laughs. After she finally stopped laughing, the food arrived and the rest of the 'date' went smoothly. There was a nervous moment when I dropped her off at her dorm room when I was contemplating whether or not to go in for a kiss, considering I had never kissed or been kissed by anyone. She hugged me tightly and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "I had a great time today Takeru, thanks." And then she disappeared into the building.

On returning home I was greeted by an unexpected sight. My mother. Her face was flushed and she was standing outside her room. I was about to enter my room when I heard my name being called. Mom was slowly making her way towards me. Her movements were sluggish but not enough to make me suspect that she was drunk. "Takeru, come sit here." She said and patted the seat next to the sofa she had slumped into. I did as I was told. "I need to talk to you about something. Now I know that this may come as a shock to you but I have been seeing someone for the past four months and I seriously love him."

"Now, he has given me an interesting proposition. He has asked me to move in with him. This is quite good because now all of us can live in his house. Can you imagine, Takeru? A house, not just an apartment. I have already accepted his request."

What does she expect from me? She wants me to live with her. With her and one of her boyfriends. There is no way in hell that I would be caught doing something as despicable as that. But then, where would I live? Matt has his own place but he lives with Tai and I don't think I want to live with them anyway. They're just too happy and sappy. It makes me want to vomit.

Right now though, I just feel angry that Mom made such a big decision without asking me. I roughly get up and move to my bedroom and lock the door behind me. I can hear her calling me but I am not going to open the door anytime soon. That night I lay awake, deciding what I was planning to do. The next afternoon, I gathered all the things that I owned and put them into a few boxes that I found in the closet. I left behind most of the clothes that I knew I wouldn't need where I was going. Mom can just keep it in 'my' room in the house she is moving to. Frankly, I couldn't care less. I called the University last night and they had complied. I was going to stay in a dorm room.

 **Atleast this time I added some plot to the story instead of the plain old boring stuff. Miyako's rant was highly influenced by my best friend, so shout out to her. I congratulate anyone who actually read it. Review if you enjoyed.**


	7. Roommate

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, but I do however love these characters to death.**

 **Takeru's POV**

The dorm room was empty. I had prepared myself for a terribly happy roommate that tried his very best to befriend me and make me 'come out of my shell'. I happen to like it there and have absolutely no intention to budge. I tried the key they gave me but it didn't seem to work. So I simply opened the door. Well, to say the dorm room was empty wouldn't be exactly true. Though it had no human beings in it at the time, the communities of germs thriving in the filthy environment probably would kill any and all inhabitants of this place.

I rushed back to the admission hall and talked to the lady who assigned me the room. She informed me that I had gotten the dorm number wrong. I sighed in relief before heading over to my **actual** dorm. I felt the same unease and butterflies in my stomach that I felt when I entered that disaster zone of a room. I really hoped that whoever I was put with didn't hate me too much. Nor would I want anyone to be overly friendly either. That would be terrible. This time when I inserted the key, I heard the lock open as I twisted the piece of metal in my hands.

That was a good sign, now what sight awaits me behind door number 2? There was a boy sitting at a desk facing away from the door with headphones on his head. I set my stuff near the unoccupied bed and walked closer to the boy. He looked very similar to Taichi but his hair was a slightly different color and he was shorter than my brother's boyfriend. He had a book propped up in front of him but he didn't seem to notice me. I gingerly poked at his head. No response. I poked a bit harder. Still nothing. Now I was getting annoyed. I pushed his head to the side. It just fell over and I noticed that he had his eyes closed. Wait, this was the guy in literature, now what was his name?

Now I feel guilty for doing that. Should I wake him up or should I wait till he wakes up and then introduce myself? I chose the former. I slowly removed his headphones. I then leaned into his face and shouted into his face as loud and high pitched as I could have gone. Startled, he fell back in his chair. I couldn't help but grin malevolently at his confusion. His face soon morphed into an evil look of his own when he pounced on me and straddled me. I yelped in surprise as I fell backwards.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the realm of Daisuke Motomiya?" he demanded haughtily. "Wait a second…. I know you. You're lone wolf Takaishi aren't you? You're in my lit class." Lone wolf Takaishi, eh? It has a nice ring to it I suppose. Daisuke looked quite red in the face when he realized what he just said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just that that's what everyone calls you, and it just came out." Everyone calls me that? I wonder if Kari calls me that too.

"I couldn't care less Daisuke, my name is Takeru Takaishi and I am your new roommate." I replied. He seemed kind of shocked but got up off me. He grinned sheepishly and muttered another apology. This guy sure knows how to get into unfortunate situations. He seems okay though. Not as reserved as I wanted but beggars can't be choosers, can they? "So, Takeru, who do you usually hang out with? How come you're only shifting into a dorm room now?"

That question about who I was hung out with reminded me of the rant Miyako gave when I went over and sent chills down my spine. "I don't hang out with anybody. Lone wolf, remember? I moved into the dorms because I didn't want to stay with my mom anymore." I replied. The answer was concise and didn't go deep into matters he need not concern himself with. Daisuke looked somewhat embarrassed and kind of shy so he went to his bed and laid down on it. "Okay. This is my bed and whatever you do, do **not** open this drawer," he announced and pointed at the wooden bedside table "This contains personal things and I don't want you to be going through them." He finished seriously.

I nodded and went about arranging my clothes in the small cupboard that they had provided. While unpacking, I placed an old picture of me and my mother on my desk along with all my books. I put my toothbrush and other toiletries in the bathroom. I pulled out my phone charger and music player and kept it on my bedside table. A flash of silver caught my eye and I took the small whistle out from inside the bag. I smiled at it for a minute and hung it on one of the hooks near the desk.

Content with all that I have done, I decided to take a shower. I pulled a towel from the cupboard and entered the bathroom. I let the lukewarm water run down my body and felt myself relax. I got out of the small cubicle, wiped myself off and tied the towel around my waist. When I got back into the room, Daisuke was awake and looked ready to leave. He stopped however when he saw me and stood there, frozen. What's his problem? "Hey Daisuke, staring is rude. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?" I said and pulled on a pair of boxers before discarding the wet towel.

"No, not really." I heard him mumble. Halfway through putting on my t-shirt, I turned to him and saw that he had a sad look on his face. Not risking more conversation, I muttered softly "I'm sorry, I didn't…." well what? I didn't know what? I shook my head and resumed dressing. He looked quite uncomfortable but he didn't move, still looking at me. This was slightly unnerving. Is he analyzing me or something? Wait, he had started to blush. Oh my god, he was checking me out! I sigh and poke him in the face to bring him out of his dazed state.

"I'm sorry. I just was…." He trailed off, sounding quite embarrassed. Now, this I could work with. "You were just what? Looking at me? Staring at me? Blushing? Undressing me with your eyes, while I was dressing?" I added in a mockingly seductive tone. His face turned beet red and he looked lost for words. "I….. Wasn't doing anything like…. That was not me staring I did not." He somehow managed. Good, now I play a little anymore. "What's wrong, Dai-chan? Aren't you attracted to me? Did I not show enough of my soft, supple and wet skin? Don't you want to see or even, touch more? If you ask, I might just let you." I asked in what I imagined to be a smooth tone. I surprised myself at how much I was teasing this boy.

He promptly turned and ran out of the room. Hmmm, that was fun. Now what can I do to entertain myself in this place? I spotted an old TV in the room and started the search for the remote. I found it wedged between Daisuke's mattress and the wall. I wonder how it got there. Another interesting picture I found was of Taichi and Kari, looking much younger. This is weird. Do I act like I never found this? I hope he's not the stalker-type person. It would be a shame if he had a crush on Kari too, or even worse if he had crush on Tai, considering his earlier behavior, I wouldn't put it past him.

Now I'm seriously hoping that he doesn't think I actually want him to make a move on me. It's not like he was that unattractive either, in fact he looks pretty good. It's just that I'm not into guys, not in the least. Maybe I was a little bi-curious during high school but that was just a phase and it quickly passed.

I sat on the armchair that was placed in front of the TV and flick through the channels. Everything is either too boring or it's something I've already watched. In the end I started watching reruns of some comedy series. These shows never make me laugh. Actually, it feels like it has been a long time since I actually laughed. I sigh at the depressing thought. My life is so boring. This move is probably the biggest thing that has happened since middle school, when I used to be less closed off. Now, that is just as sad. Sitting in that chair, I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Worry not, Takeru is not gay. I may play around with this for a while but Takeru is not going to fall in love with Daisuke and it is not going to end up as a fic where he has to make a 'choice' between Kari and Dai. Nope, not going to do it. Review if you liked this chapter.**


	8. Daisuke's Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. This is getting kind of old don't you think?**

 **Daisuke's POV**

That guy is too cute for his own good. But man, is he good looking. I somehow managed to get out of that room without throwing myself at Takeru. Just as I got out, I started to get a nosebleed. Damn that boy. I just want to throw him up against a wall and have my way with him. I am way too turned on by him. How am I going to manage living with this person? I groan inwardly. Now I just need to get this nosebleed under control.

Now that that's taken care of, I need to meet up with Tai and the gang. We meet up atleast twice every week because they are not in college anymore. We're going to the park where we usually go. Kari and I used to go there every day when we were younger. The girls' dorms are separate form ours so I need to walk across the road to get there. The road is an accident waiting to happen because there are so many vehicles that speed along it and the college is on our side of the road. It's a wonder how Kari manages to cross this thing without being run over by a truck.

I run across when I think the coast is clear and let out a sigh of relief. I walked over to the familiar doorway and knock 3 times. "Dai-chan, took you long enough. Let's go." Kari said before dragging me off to the parking lot. How come Kari gets a bike but I don't? It's really unfair. We get on the two-wheeler and we're off. Kari even gets to drive. Drive? Do you drive a bike? No, you **ride** a bike. Yes, that's it. "How come you were so late? You normally come half an hour early so we don't get late." I get very enthusiastic when I get to meet Taichi. He's practically my role model, but who can blame me? He's smart, athletic, has got a stable job and a hot blond. A very hot ex-rock star male blond to be exact.

"Yeah, I got a new roommate today. Wonder how long this one's going to last. It's like they find out I'm gay and they can't get away fast enough. It's really rude." Kari nodded thoughtfully. "I'll make sure that the guy I end up with is totally fine with gay people. I can't imagine having to be kept away from you and Tai." I grinned and replied. "It's because we're just too hot right?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "EWWWWWWW. Incest alert!" I stuck out my tongue. "No, seriously though, this one is just too hot. He caught me staring at him while he was getting dressed and if I didn't know any better, he was trying to come on to me. Well, not really. Someone that hot probably already has a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He was probably just teasing me."

"He might be the one, Dai. Hold on to this one." Kari said teasingly. Well, I **could** ask him out. I'll probably be turned down. I still can't get the picture of him almost completely in the nude out of my head. His wet blond hair was sticking to the sides of his head and skin looked so fair and beautiful. I felt myself harden. No, this cannot happen while I'm behind Kari. This is gross. "Whoa, Dai. Someone's excited today, huh?" Kari said before braking and getting off. "You might want to get rid of that quickly, before someone sees anything." She said before walking away, into the park. I knew that I was blushing furiously. Atleast it's already starting to get dark out, so no one should see my face or my pants. Just then the street lamps flickered on. Damn it.

I took a few cleansing deep breaths and headed over the swing set Tai and Matt usually hang around. Koushiro and Miyako were going to be there too, as far as I know. Tai and Matt were on the swings, Kari was leaning against the slide, talking with Koushiro. I sat down next Miyako on the bench. "Hey, Miya. What's going on with you? Anything juicy gossip to share with me?" Miyako looked up and she looked ready to burst. Well, I knew I was in for it. "Oh my god, Daisuke. How are you? I haven't seen you in atleast a week. It's been way too long. Well, I'm fine, thank you for asking by the way. Kari brought a guy a guy over yesterday. He was so cute. Even you would probably be attracted to him Dai. He's Matt's brother I think. Forget that,….."

That was the last thing I heard before I spaced out. Kari is dating Matt's brother. Are all Yagami's attracted to Ishida's? Actually, I think Matt's parents got divorced so he must have a different last name. I suppose I could be considered a Yagami, but I guess Matt's parents ran out of children.

For anyone that is confused, I was an illegitimate child and half brother to Kari and Tai. 'Dad' had an affair with Mom and she got pregnant. Mr. Yagami told Tai's mom and she forgave him, with a condition that my mom was to have no connection with him. But when Mom died because she overdosed on sleeping pills when I was 7, I was given to the Yagami's. I kept the Motomiya name to remember my mom. I was very afraid that Kari, Tai and Mrs. Yagami would hold some type of grudge against me but they welcomed me into their house with open arms.

"….so then I was like, 'oh hell no, you are **not** going to get away that', and I slapped that bitch right in the face." Miyako finished her story. I would feel guilty for not listening but everyone does it to her. I don't even think she cares. She just needs someone to sit in front of her and look like they're listening. Everyone was now looking at Kari and she looked like she was beginning to tell some story.

"TK was absolutely adorable Matt. It's a shame he doesn't remember me. I don't even recall what we were talking about. It came so naturally that for a second it felt just like we had never stopped being friends. Do you know if he might like me back, Matt?" Kari looked happier than I've seen her in months. TK must be Matt's brother. I don't really understand how she knows him, how he **doesn't** know her and what does she mean 'stopped being friends'? I never asked Matt about his brother or mother because Tai warned me against it so I don't really know much.

"TK was talking? That's a first. In fact he called **me** up the day before yesterday and….. It'd be better if I don't tell you about that. About whether he likes you or not, you might want to ask him yourself." Matt smirked as he said this. Kari's face was now completely red.

That's when it hit me. Kari was going out with someone. Never, in the 11 years that I've known her has she gone on more than one date with anybody. She rarely went out with anybody too. I've only seen her go on 3 or 4 dates in total. Each evening, she would come home looking very sad and Tai would try his best to comfort her. I figured that she had incredibly high standards and the guys she went out with were very rude and were jerks. But now she looked so happy while recalling this TK person. What a weird name. He should have a cute name like….. Takeru. Whoa, that was random. I need to stop thinking about this person.

Kari was shaking me by my shoulders. "Sorry, I spaced out for a while. Hey sempai, are you okay with Kari dating this person." Tai shrugged nonchalantly. "I've met him once. While he wasn't very civil with me, he was nice enough to Kari and Yama has assured that he doesn't not hate someone very often."

Unbelievable. Everyone here except Koushiro has met him. "Kou, please tell me atleast **you** haven't met him. I feel so left out.". Koushiro thought about it for a while and replied. "I think I met him once before the divorce. But from what I heard from Matt, he's changed completely. His personality has made a complete 180 degree turn from then apparently." Okay, well I don't think that that counts but it still gives him an insight on what to expect when or if he sees him. "You're right about that Izzy; he used to be the sweetest and kindest little boy ever. Now he's as bad as Yama when he was in withdrawal from speed, maybe even worse."

Only Tai was allowed to talk so casually about Matt's addiction since Tai was one of the main reasons that Matt quit. For everyone else, it was taboo. Everyone except TK apparently, since he constantly teases him about it. Of course this was after his de-addiction phase. During that time there were only 2 people that Matt talked to- Tai and TK. He did this because he wanted to stay in touch with his younger brother desperately. TK had visited him once when Tai was staying at his own house, instead of the Ishida's. However, none of us got the chance to meet him.

I remember Kari cried a lot that day. Matt had told Tai that TK didn't remember anything from before the divorce. Tai reluctantly relayed this information to his sister who promptly broke down in tears. She was so gloomy and sad that entire week. This made me wonder how close the bond between her and TK really had been. Seeing her look so depressed was heartbreaking. Her smile didn't hold the same twinkle ever since. But now it seems to have returned to her face. She's positively oozing happiness at this point. I can't help but feel a bit envious of her. I know that she really loves this TK person, whether he deserves it or not. He better love her back and if he even dares to hurt her, he will rue the day he came across Daisuke Motomiya.

I look over at Matt and he raps Tai hard on the back of his head. "Way to insult both brothers, Tai. Say what you want about me, but don't say a word against TK. No matter how much he deserves it." He muttered the last part darkly. His tone was mocking but it held a serious edge. Tai grinned apologetically before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. I looked longingly at them. If only I could have someone I could love so much, I thought wistfully. "Dai, let's go. Miyako's coming with Izzy. I really need to work on some of that History essay if I want some extra credit work done."

I left Kari and walked toward the room where Takeru was probably going to be sleeping. I opened the door and found the TV playing something which I did not find interesting because I was 100 percent gay. Was Takeru watching this? He's sitting there, acting like he hasn't heard me come in. What a jerk. Not even a 'Had fun?'. I walk over to him, ready to scream in his ear like he had done to me earlier this evening, then I saw his face. He looked so calm and cute in his sleep, he definitely did not look like he could do anything half as evil as he had done to me in his half-naked state.

I pick him up and put him on his bed. I pull a blanket over his body and reposition his head on the pillow. He mutters something in his sleep but I couldn't hear it. I leant closer and I heard him say "…..good night onii-chan." He then slowly pulled his head up and pecked me on my cheek. Is he awake? No, he can't be. He looks like he's deep in a dream. His face is relaxed and I feel an urge to see his eyes. His blue eyes that oddly resembled someone I couldn't quite put my finger on. I moved my head to his forehead and kissed his pale skin there. "Good night Takeru."

I didn't want this boy. Atleast not in the sexual manner. I really just want to be his friend. It's been so long since I've found somebody I really connected with. Of course, there's Kari and Tai but they're my siblings. I needed someone I can confide in, someone I can trust, someone that likes me. Now you may think that I have plenty of friends like this. That's the point. I have many friends but I don't have anyone who considers me their best friend. That's what I want Takeru to be for me. I want to make Takeru my friend. I don't even know why I chose him; maybe I just want to see him naked again. I fell asleep quickly that night.

 **So, I actually wanted to put this chapter I Kari's POV but I wanted some character development for Daisuke too. How're the back-stories for these characters? Hope you liked this chapter. Review please.**


	9. Neglected Angel

**Disclaimer: Le digimon, ce n'est pas a moi. Mon français est parfait, non?**

 **Kari's POV**

I haven't seen Takeru in atleast 2 weeks. Now that I know that he's around me, I can't help but want to see him. I lost his mobile number because my old phone was thrown out of the window- damn you Miyako. I got his home number from Matt again but it doesn't seem to be working for some reason. This made Matt feel pretty agitated too. He even went as far as calling his mom, something he tries his best to avoid. He was told that Takeru was currently living in the hostel provided by the college.

I was shocked. He was living in the dorms? **Here?** Why didn't he tell me? He probably doesn't even consider me a friend enough to bother calling me up. Maybe he forgot about me. I hope he got paired with someone nice. I tried my best to spot him walking through the hallways or even in the cafeteria during lunch. Either he was deliberately avoiding me or he didn't eat here. I was desperately hoping it was the latter.

Daisuke missed his first 'meeting' last week. He's always so eager for these things but the lack of his cheery face was really surprising to all of us. He said he wanted to hang out with his new roommate. I think he asked the boy out and they're dating. If not, he probably really likes this person. It's good to see that Daisuke has found someone that he trust outside our group. I went over to his dorm last week and got no response when I knocked on the door. He didn't even come by when I waited for half an hour in front of said door.

It's not like I don't have any other friends I can hang out with, it's just that Daisuke has always been someone I can count on to be there when nobody else is around. I realized I was using him as a backup and felt an enormous amount of guilt. He was always a second choice, now that he found someone to be with, I feel jealous? Why? I should understand. I've done this to him so many times, I can't even keep count. So, it's okay for him to do this to me sometimes.

He did show up this week though. When he came to my door, he looked generally happier and more enthusiastic. If this was because of our 'meetings' or not I wasn't sure, though I highly doubt it. We teased him so bad that evening for missing last week. He apologized profusely to everyone once we had gathered but none of us let up the chance to make fun of him. We did, however, stop when we thought that he was starting to get pissed.

This was something we always do. We tease the hell out of someone until they reach their breaking point. At this point, everyone gets the idea and it abruptly stops. Only Tai can do this with Matt because he is the only one who can read the blonde's unreadable expressions. When I saw Matt that day, I stared at the back of his head until he turned around and waved his hand in my face. Takeru's hair is so similar to Matt's. In terms of color anyway, Takeru would look ridiculously ugly with the same hairstyle. I wonder how soft his hair is.

I closed my psychology notebook, satisfied with how much I learned. My dorm room has a view of the road between the blocks and also the boy's dorm. I looked out the window and saw Dai walking into the boys' residence. I quickly ran out of the room, waited patiently for any and all cars to pass the death highway and ran across. I reached the door and knocked on the wood. "Hi, Kari. I haven't seen you much this week. What's up?" Daisuke said as he opened the door. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxer shorts. Was he going to go to sleep at this hour? It's just past lunchtime! Whatever, Daisuke's weird so I let it pass.

"I just thought I'd drop in and say hi. Where's your new roommate? I've been dying to meet him. Is he cute?" I asked as I walked into the small dorm. The boys' dorms were considerably smaller than the girls'. It had only 2 rooms: the room with the TV- I can't call it a living room- and the bedroom with an adjoined bathroom. "He's gone out to buy something. Yes, he's super cute. Don't you remember what I told you about him the day he moved in?" Daisuke replied. I nodded in response before sitting at my half-brother's desk.

I look around the bedroom. It's much cleaner than what I've come to expect from Daisuke. He's not exactly the neatest person in the world. There are no longer clothes lying on the floor nor are there any empty chips packets on the beds. It's surprising how much change this boy has brought to this room. A picture frame had fallen from the other boy's bedside table. The bed was made quite clumsily but looked neat at the same time.

"Tell me more about this roommate and tell me why he seems to be more interesting than me." I asked curiously. He looked quite hesitant to say anything. What was he hiding from me? "I don't know if I should, he seems very closed off to everybody but me. I feel like he's trusted me and opened up to me but I don't think he would appreciate it if I told you anything." He replied nervously. "I understand." He looked quite surprised by my answer.

He probably thought that I was going to squeeze information out of him like I usually do in these situations. I would have if I hadn't remembered how Takeru acted around Tai and Matt and how differently he behaved around me. Actually, it made me feel kind of special. I gave me hope that he may actually like me back, atleast a millionth of the love I feel towards him. Dai and I talked casually for about an hour until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"…and so when Miyako finally turned around I scared the… What's wrong Kari?" Daisuke asked when he realized that his sister was paying more attention to something behind him than what was coming out of his mouth. He must've thought his roommate was back because he turned around quickly to see him. He then turned back around poked me in my shoulder.

"Dai, where did you get that from?" I asked as I pointed to the hook near the other desk. He followed my line of sight and shrugged. "I don't know. It must belong to-" he was cut off by a loud rapping on the door. He went to open the door. I walked toward the desk and took the object hanging near it in my hands.

The silver whistle felt so familiar. The cool metal under my skin reminded me of the time I got it. It was my fourth birthday and Tai was trying his best to find something that I would like. He mowed many lawns and saved an entire month's worth of pocket money to buy me this whistle. Well, not really. He bought Matt a harmonica with the money that he saved. When he realized that he had to get me something, Matt helped him find the silver whistle that I now held in my hand. From the day I first put the metal chain around my neck to the day I gave it to the boy I loved before he left, I cherished it.

But why was this whistle that I held so precious hanging in Daisuke's room? I met him only after Takeru left. He hasn't even seen this whistle in real life. I gingerly picked up the chain and put it around my neck. The metal was cold and sent shivers down my spine. I heard a crash from the other room but waved it off as something falling down due to Daisuke's legendary clumsiness.

I remove the whistle and set it back on the hook where I found it. It looks like a poor attempt at modern interior designing. It looks exactly how I remember it. Takeru must have taken really good care of it…. My eyes widened in realization before I heard Daisuke announce "Here's my roommate. Takeru, meet my sister- Hikari. Kari, meet my best friend-Takeru."

I turned around and saw the unmistakable blond head of hair along with the blue eyes that drew me in when I first met him. "Takeru, I haven't seen you in so long." I cried before I ran to the startled boy and threw my arms around his chest. He was warmer than last time and he soon put his arms around me. He only did this once before, when I had almost been….. I shook the thought out of my head. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that the one I love was hugging me.

I hid my face in his chest to hide my blush when I felt him rest his cheek against my head and whispered. "I missed you too, Kari." I let go and looked at Daisuke. He looked shocked. I can't imagine what must be going through his head at this point of time. He eventually put two and two together and his eyes widened even further. He pointed a finger accusatively at the both of us.

I realized what he was about to do and muffled his words with my hand and pulled him out of the dorm room, waving a goodbye to Takeru.

 **I haven't updated because I didn't have an Internet connection. Everyone finds out. Everyone except Takeru, of course. Oh no, 2 consecutive chapters with minimal Takeru. What fun would that be? I'm looking for a way to angst it up but I don't seem to have the heart to see these characters sad. A review will be highly appreciated.**


	10. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon series because I'm just a teenager.**

 **Takeru's POV**

Daisuke grows on you. The day after I met him, he dragged me along with him to the ice cream parlor to apologize. He opened the door and asked the clerk standing behind the counter for a chocolate sundae while I asked for a pistachio cone. Daisuke grimaced at this. "I always wanted to know how it tasted." I said. We sat at one of the small tables and while I started licking the ice cream, Daisuke started apologizing for staring at me and begged me for forgiveness. I was quite surprised so I coolly replied "I'll forgive you if you can forgive me." He promptly nodded and grinned before attacking the large sundae like a wild animal on a rampage.

I laughed when he finally finished and he looked like he was going to pass out from the enormous brain-freeze. His mouth was surrounded by spots of melted ice cream and he managed to get some on is nose, and some had dropped to his chin. I handed him a tissue to wipe it all off. He then looked at me carefully. "You don't mind that I'm gay?" he sounded nervous. I realized that he had probably lost many roommates for this reason. I shook my head. "You're actually gay? Hmmm, no I don't mind. My brother's gay." His expression immediately lit up and his grin was wider than ever.

"I'm glad atleast **some** one doesn't find it disgusting or gross. It's hard to find a roommate who isn't gay himself that accepts gay people." He explained. I nodded. "Do you play any sports?" I was in a good mood that day so I decided that I would actually make an effort to talk to him. "If I'm going to be honest with you, I have no hobbies whatsoever." He looked very surprised. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey Takeru, do you mind not walking around the dorm in underwear or just boxers? It's kind of distracting." He asked nervously. I grinned. "What's wrong Daisuke? Don't like the view?" at his frightened expression I let it go. "Okay, I wasn't planning on doing anything like that anyway. What do you think I am, a blond exhibitionist?" he laughed it off, relieved that I wasn't insinuating anything. "No, I think you're just a blond bishounen." He smiled mockingly until I kicked him in the shin under the table. "Say that again and I might aim a little higher." I threatened with a sweet smile, just enough to look menacing. A scared expression flickered on his face and then he apologized.

I looked at my watch and realized that I had to get to my classes so I thanked him for the ice cream and left quickly. During my literature class that day, he came over and sat next to me. The whole hall held their breath, waiting for me to punch him in the face or tell him off. When none of that happened in the following minute, everyone went back to minding their own businesses. Since that day, I considered him a friend and I let him into the closely guarded walls I have around me.

We hung out very often the following week. We went to the bowling alley where we won against a local bowling club and we went out for lunch every day. He insisted that he paid the first few times and when he admitted he was running out of money, we decided to share the bill and eat very little in general. He tried to get me to play football with him but that backfired miserably when I kicked the ball too hard in the wrong direction and ended up breaking a library window- safe to say that to date, no one knows who broke it. We went to the basketball court one day and I realized that I actually enjoyed the sport and I was actually pretty good at it, for a beginner. I kicked his butt in basketball to say the least.

I avoided talking about family as much as possible. Every time it came up, I quickly changed the topic to something less personal and embarrassing. He seemed to get the message and didn't press on the subject. He didn't want to talk about his own family either. Aren't we the greatest broken family duo? I quite like his company. Particularly because he is the first person other than Kari to take an interest in me in a long time and I'm grateful for that.

Roughly 2 weeks after I moved in with Davis, my brother called me on my phone. This was weird because I didn't give him my number. Must have been Mom. He called me because Mom had broken up with her boyfriend and was moving back into our apartment. She wants me to move back too. I walked to our old apartment where Mom had already unpacked her things. She looked at me, smiling, and then confusion spread across her features.

"Where are your things, Takeru? Matt told you that we can move back here right?" she asked, her words mixed with worry, her voice concerned. "I'm not moving back, Mom. I came to tell you that. I didn't want to tell you over the phone because I thought that that would be too rude. I'm happy where I am and I think I'm starting to enjoy college life like you wanted me to. So, I'm not moving back to the apartment with you. You can live on your own, just like I feel I've done for the past 12 years. See you later, Mom. Love you." I said before I walked back in the direction of the campus.

I stopped when I realized that I had to buy something or Davis would notice that I had lied to him. I went to the Inoue's store and bought some oranges and a bottle of mineral water. I tried to open the door to the dorm room but it was locked from the inside. Why would Davis do that? Ooooh, did he have some guy in there? I started calling him Davis because Daisuke was too long a name to be called all the time and Dai made it sound like we're dating. Half the campus already thinks that that is true so I don't want to set the rumors ablaze again.

I knock on the door impatiently. He should've told me he was bringing someone over. Then I could've made other plans. I chuckled at the thought. Me? Other plans? With who? That's when I realized that I hadn't seen Kari in over 2 weeks and I was actually missing her a bit. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me just yet. Well, if I had my way, she'd never forget me but I rarely get what I want, do I? Door opened and Davis' happy face popped out. "Do you have someone in here? If so, is he hot? Nah, I don't really care." Davis smiled and pulled me into the dorm room. "I have someone in here and she's cute." I looked at him questioningly. "Have you gone straight? Oh no, I was planning on confessing my undying love to you when I came here."

"Ha-ha, very funny Takeru, she's my sister." He said softly. I was surprised. "You have a sister? That's interesting. And she's cute? Are you sure that she's related to you?" he pouted at me but I chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. That's something else that he seems to excel at. He can make me laugh. I surprised myself when I first laughed at one of his antics. It sounded so natural, yet to my own ears they sounded weird and unfamiliar. Now, I find myself laughing more often, I feel like I have loosened up a bit. It's amazing how much of an effect this boy is having on me.

He pulled to the bedroom and I dropped the bags I was holding. I entered the room and expected a girl that looked like Davis in a wig. What I found was the beautiful girl who caught my attention the second I saw her. The girl that was stuck in my head ever since that dinner. The girl who I went on my first date with. Hikari Yagami stood there, fingering my whistle. Wait, what was she doing with **the** whistle? I never answered Davis when he asked me what it was or why I held it dear to me. Mainly because I myself did not know. I just knew that it was important and I was not going to let my only memento from a childhood friend be taken away. Kari had this wistful expression on her face as she stared at the metal object in between her fingers.

 **She** was Davis' sister? Wow, it really **is** a small world, huh? I heard Davis say something but I couldn't really hear it because I was too concentrated on the brunette running towards me. "I haven't seen you in so long Takeru." She flung her arms around me chest and nuzzled her face in to my chest. I brought my arms up around her and rested my cheek against her soft hair. She smelled like coconut that had been left in the sun to dry. "I missed you too." I replied before hugging her a little tighter. I felt her shiver so I let go of her. Davis looked utterly confused. Then a flash of recognition crossed his face. "You…. You are…" he couldn't finish because Kari put her hand on her mouth, effectively shutting him up. "See you later, 'Keru." And she walked out the door, my roommate in tow.

She said it again, "'Keru". It's such a childish name but it still gives me goose bumps when she says it in that almost wishful tone. I hear some muffled words outside the door but I don't pay it much mind. I walk back over to the whistle ad examine it carefully. The chain connected to it was quite small, so, only a small child would have been able to wear it easily. I looked carefully at all the scratches there were on the smooth shiny surface. Few deep scratches that looked like they were made deliberately stood out. It read "KnTxK 4ever"What in the world was that supposed to mean. More importantly, how could I have never seen this? Well, I haven't really spent much time looking at it at all for that matter. Sometimes, I really hate my mother for moving away. She snatched away my social life and my brother at the same time. Of course, she wasn't the reason that I didn't have any more friends. That was all on me.

Maybe I **should** ask Kari out. She's very pretty and she looks like she likes me. What would Davis say? It might be weird for him if his best friend and sister are in a relationship. After everything he's done for me, I owe it to him to take his thoughts into account. I kind of want to have a girlfriend though. Kari would have to be the best option but I don't think she wants to go out with me. Maybe she just wants to be friends like Davis did. I decided that I was going to ask out anybody that takes an interest in me or vice versa. Who knows? She might be perfect for me.

Davis came back and I immediately interrogated him. He gave all the details in exchange for some explaining my part. When both of us were content, I ventured a question. "Can you answer a question truthfully?" he nodded. "Do you think I should go out with somebody? I mean I'm 19 years old and I've never had a girlfriend of my own." Davis looked excited. "Yeah definitely, man. It's about time too. I was going to ask you if you had turned gay or something." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out.

The next day, I woke up early and decided to go out for a walk or do some jogging around the campus. Might as well, it's not going to hurt anybody right? I threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my iPod and earphones and headed out the door. The day was cool and it had rained the night before so the air was quite humid too. I put in my earphones and started walking to warm up.

I love jogging while listening to music. It's almost as energizing as a hot shower. I started jogging at a steady pace when I had walked halfway around the campus. I was starting to work up a sweat when I ran into a blue haired girl. She had pale skin and was wearing a shirt with jean shorts. I pulled out one of my earphones. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said with her head. "It's okay, I was at fault too." A thought occurred to me. What about her? She looks really cute and she seems like a good girl.

"Can you tell me where the admissions office is?" she asked shyly. "It's right around the corner and you walk until…. You know what, do you want me to walk you?" she looked up and let out a sigh. She nodded. I noticed she had green eyes and they looked quite glazed over. Was she high? No, she didn't seem uncoordinated. I started walking towards the building but stopped when I realized she was still rooted to the spot she was when I first saw. I took her hand and pulled her along with me. When she fell into step with I realized I was still holding her hands. I let go and felt the blood rush into my head.

We walked in silence till the building. "What's your name? I'm Sophie." She asked politely. I was thinking of a way to ask her out without sounding too desperate. "Takeru. Are you new here, I haven't seen you around." I sound like I'm on the top of the social ladder here. "I transferred here from Tamachi University." I nodded. She turned to walk towards the office. "Thanks for helping, Takeru. I'll see you around, okay?" I watched as she walked up the steps. "Sophie!" I called out. She quickly turned around and blinked her dark green orbs expectantly. "I know a good ice cream parlor here in Odaiba. Since you're new here, I thought you might want to come with me?" I asked nervously. She smiled a bright smile and said "I'd love to. I'll meet you in front of the gate at 6 in the evening?" I nodded as she left. Wow, I'm going on a date with someone.

 **Daikeru friendship! Now I'm going to give some Takari next chapter, well as much as I can without changing the storyline. This chapter was just to give some depth to Takeru's character because he seemed too boring. Review if you liked it.**


	11. Not A Stalker

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't think Toei is selling its rights, anyway.**

 **Kari's POV**

I pulled Daisuke out of the dorm and closed the door behind me. "Don't tell Takeru that we used to be friends. He doesn't remember. I don't want him to like me because of that. I want him to like me as I am. That whistle was something I gave him when he left with his Mom. That's why it looks so familiar. We technically aren't dating because we just went on that one date and I doubt that it meant as much to him as it did for me. Please don't tell him anything." I pleaded.

Daisuke contemplated this and he nodded his approval. "I won't tell him. I don't want you to get hurt. But he's like you in the way that he can make me spill anything I'm keeping from him. Also, I approve of Takeru dating you, well if he ever asks you out, that is." I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I knew Dai wouldn't say anything.

"How did **you** get Takeru to talk to you? He was ice cold to anybody but me according to Matt. Anyway, I'm glad that you finally got a good friend. I'm also thankful that 'Keru has opened up to someone too. You already know about his family problems so remember not to bring that up." I replied.

Daisuke kissed my cheek and bade me goodbye before walking back into his dorm. I made my way across the death highway and walked into my own. Miyako was reading something on her bed when she saw me enter. "Hi, Kari. What have **you** been upto?" I explained the situation Dai had with Takeru to my best ability and she lay back on her bed and seemed deep in thought. "But I thought Daisuke had a crush on his roommate. Does this mean that both of you love the same boy?" I shook my head and the excited expression on her face died down. Miyako loves drama to the level that she probably can't live without knowing atleast one of the juiciest gossips that's been going around the school.

That night I dreamt of Takeru asking me out. I woke up early because Miyako set the alarm at 5 am and she didn't even wake up. Sometimes I want to strangle her. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided that I would go to the library. They open and close at insane hours so no one goes there. I walked out and saw Takeru running. He was sweating a bit but he looked quite fit. His eyes were half open and his blond hair was bouncing with every leap. Man, do I have great choice in men or what?

He ran into a girl. I waited patiently for him to push her away. When he started talking to her a part of me started to feel jealous. Maybe she was just a friend. I repeated this in my head like a mantra to keep from running at her with a steak knife. They walked together to the admissions building. She must be a new student. I haven't seen her and her jean shorts around campus anyway. Takeru left her there and continued jogging. I decided to do some investigating and went into the building where the bluenette was.

"Hello, my name's Kari. Are you new here?" I asked the back of the girl after tapping her on the shoulder. She nodded. "I'm Sophie. It's nice to meet you." She replied. "I saw you talking to loner Takaishi." I shudder inwardly at the name. "Did he pull anything on you?" I asked darkly. Her face looked horrified. "Gods no. He just asked me out. Why? Is he some kind of rapist or something?" I was satisfied with reaction I got but I didn't want her to think badly about Takeru. "Well, that depends. What did you talk about and what did he do?" I asked. She told me the details about the conversation she had with him. "Okay, you're fine. I was just checking." I plastered a fake smile to my face and walked away.

Takeru was going to go on a **date** with her? It's not like I can do anything about it, I don't want to force him to like me. That's the entire reason I didn't tell him about our past. Well I shouldn't do anything but I **can** monitor him. Just to be on the safe side.

I took an oversized jacket from Miyako's cupboard and a pair of worn out boots. I pulled on a pair of terribly ugly jeans that one of Miyako's booty calls had left over at our place. Atleast it was clean. I put on all the clothes and ended up looking like a pedophile. Well, atleast no one will approach me this way. I put on a large brown hat on my head, hiding my shoulder length hair which was tied up in a bun.

I waited at the gate from 5 30 in the evening. Takeru showed up 20 minutes later and I took my time to carefully look at what he was wearing. He had on a t-shirt that said 'I'm with beautiful' and fashionably ripped jeans. He looked perfect with his hair styled and a silver chain around his neck that was tucked into his shirt. There she comes, 15 minutes late. They're walking now and I quietly follow them.

They walk into Pablo's Parlor and they sit on one of the couple's tables. She keeps playing with her hair-what a slut-and Takeru is talking to her like they have known each other for ages. **I'm** the estranged childhood friend. They have been talking for half an hour and I'm just standing outside like a stalker.

Let me get this clear. I am **not** stalking Takeru. I love him but I am **not** obsessed with him. I am following him because I want to know if this girl is good enough for him. That is all. He can date whoever he wants and I'm not going to be watching him like a hawk on every single one of these dates. Although I would prefer it if the next date he goes on is with me. Apart from that, I am only watching this date, like a chaperone. Just making sure that no unwanted business occurs.

They got up and Takeru paid for the ice creams. He's walking her back to the campus, holding her hand. They reach the entrance to the girls' hostel. They're standing in the perfect moment for a first kiss. No. Please don't kiss her. I don't think that I'll be able to hold back. Oh god, she's leaning in. Takeru is looking at her carefully. He's leaning in. No, don't do it. I want to run toward them and break their moment but my feet are rooted to the ground. He leans in and kisses her. On the cheek. I let out a sigh of relief. She looks disappointed and a little pissed. She quickly draws back and glares at him. Takeru looks scared and apprehensive. He looks so cute. She turns around sharply, her hair slapping Takeru in the face and she walks back to the dorms, face flushed. Takeru stands there, looking confused for a moment before slowly walking away, with his head down.

I would feel sorry for him but I can't help but feel relieved. He didn't kiss her. She got mad. They had a bad first date. This means no relationship. Whoo hoo! I want to go up to Takeru and kiss his brains out but at the same time I want to comfort him. I think it would be wiser to do the latter because I have no kissing experience. Well, not since I was a kid. You can imagine who that was with.

I saw Sophie walking into her room and she called me out. I groaned inwardly before plastering a smile to my face. "You were totally right about that Takaishi. He is such a creep and a big sissy. He didn't even kiss me after our date. You should've seen his face when-" she was cut off by a hand met the side of her face with a clap. "Don't you **dare** say a word against Takeru. He is the sweetest and kindest boy you will ever meet. You don't deserve him." I said before turning and walking towards the entrance. I can imagine her face, gaping and I smirk to myself.

I should probably change out of these ridiculously ugly clothes. I run back to my dorms and see Miyako getting out. She walks right past me. She didn't recognize me? She'll pay. I stick my foot out and she falls to the ground. Ouch. She looks up, glare ready but then takes in my face. She grins malevolently and pulls me to the ground. I fall on top of her and take the opportunity to tickle the life out of her. Oh, friendship.

"Why are you wearing something like that?" she asked, examining my clothes. I unlock the door and walk in. "These are all clothes I found in your cupboard, genius." I roll my eyes at her. She once again scans my outfit. "Ha, these jeans aren't mine." She announces in a victory pose. "I think it belongs to Mark, was it?" her face turns red and I quickly put on something more comfortable yet presentable.

"Whatever, it's good that you came here. I was going to look for someone to go to the mall with me but now that you are her, would you like the honor?" she asked, courteously offering her hand. "The honor would be mine, fair lady." I say before taking her hand and dragging her to the parking lot.

 **Kari is so possessive. Just one-sided Takari in this chapter, or is it? Sophie is a totally original character. I didn't even bother giving her a personality. Review if you enjoyed.**


	12. Fantasy Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Takeru or Hikari or anybody.**

 **Takeru's POV**

I walked back to the boys' dorm with my head down. The date itself went fine. We talked a lot and I made her laugh several times. In fact, we even held hands on the way back. I think she wanted me to kiss her full on the lips when she leaned in. it's safe to say that I messed up. I don't know why I didn't kiss her. Maybe I was feeling nervous because I haven't kissed anyone in my 19 years. But wasn't that the whole reason I decided to go on this date with her? I did this so I can experience things before I get my diploma. I kind of regret not kissing her but at the same time, I'm glad I didn't go through with it because it did not feel… **right**. It's stupid, I know. But I don't want to share my first kiss with just anybody.

When I was on the date with Sophie, I didn't **feel** anything. Davis told me that first dates are supposed to be full of stolen glances, finding out about the other person and first kisses. It's not like I didn't find her attractive, she was very pretty. I did find out about her but though she talked a lot about herself and I shared a few snippets about my own but I didn't really care for half the things that came out of her mouth. She's a good person but I'm not attracted to her. Maybe I should talk about this with someone who hasn't been gay his entire life. Matt? Nah, he'd probably laugh at me and make another jab at my lack of dating experience.

Who else can I talk to? Who else would **want** to talk with me? A female insight would be helpful…. Mom? No, Kari would be perfect. She's nice, looks like she's been on a few dates- I mean how can someone that beautiful **not** date- and I can talk with her so easily. She will definitely help. I'm about to turn around when I run into Davis. "Takeru how was your date? You can tell me **all** about it at the café. We're meeting up with Miyako there." I felt the blood leave my face and my face paled. I tried to get away from him. "No, Davis. I'm sorry. I don't think I can survive another rant. Please?" I begged him.

It's not like I hate Miyako but she gets to my nerves fairly quick. "Please do this for me. I'll buy you lunch for a week if you promise not to let me face Miyako's wrath on my own. I need some moral support." He asked. If I decide to leave him alone, I have to face his whining the entire week but if I go with him, I have to listen to Miyako cram an entire week's worth of whining into an hour. Free lunch does sound good. I relaxed my arm that Davis was desperately trying to pull out of its socket. "Okay, I'll come." I replied.

Davis still pulled me and put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I tried getting out of it but the struggling just made him hold me harder. Damn, he was strong. "Thank you so much Takeru. I don't know what I would have done without you." He said as he finally let go. I rubbed my shoulders. "Well, if it wasn't for you, my shoulders would have been fine. At this point, I think they'll be sore for the next few days too. Why'd you have to squeeze so tight?"

He grinned, showing all his teeth. "It's a thank you." He said. "Yeah I know. You have been less grateful the past few days but last week was physical torture for me." I recalled few times he would randomly put his arms around me or initiate physical contact with me. At first I had a growing suspicion that he was trying to touch me to cop a feel but I soon realized that this was just Davis' way of showing that he cares. He's just conveys his emotions through these gestures and I was glad that he was happy around me.

The café was empty when we opened the door. There was no one in it. No waitress, no host. We took our seats in the abandoned shop and waited for the purple haired girl who was going to talk till our ears bled. When she didn't show up after 15 minutes of waiting in the building Davis called her. He hung up and looked at me with an annoyed face. "She said, and I quote "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were going to meet me there. I'm such a ditz. I found out that the café was closed today and thought we could go to the mall, fun right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She could have atleast told us about her sudden change of plans." He said while I rolled my eyes. "Are we supposed to follow her like obedient puppies and listen to her every beck and call?" Davis shrugged.

We left the building which was apparently closed even though the sign said 'Open', the doors were unlocked and the light- on. "I don't want to be a puppy anymore. I wanna be a big and scary dog." He said after a while. "Yeah, you're halfway there." I said as I chuckled. He pouted for a while but laughed along too.

Miyako was waiting in front of a Marks and Spencer's. We were surprised that she actually stayed in the spot we were supposed to meet up at. "So, where do you want to go?" Davis asked casually after sneaking up behind the girl. She yelped in surprise before turning around and started hitting Davis with the rolled up newspaper she was holding. It was almost as if she knew that he was going to pull something and she was ready to retaliate. "Hi, Miyako. Good to see you."

She turned away from thrashing my best friend and noticed that I was standing next to her. Davis grinned gratefully and put his arm over my shoulder. "Takeru, what are you doing here?" she looked genuinely curious. I opened my mouth to reply when I saw who had just walked out of the store behind Miyako. "Why can't I drag my best friend along with me? I need **some** one to save me from the monster your parents chose to call Miyako." I heard Davis say beside me and I imagined Miyako grimacing.

I shrugged Davis' arm off my shoulder when Kari walked up to us. "Takeru. I didn't think that, um, you would be coming here." What's wrong with her? "Was I not supposed to come? I'd happily leave if I'm not welcome." I said half teasing, half hurt. Kari shook her hands and head simultaneously. "No no. I was just surprised to see you here." she looked a bit flustered for some reason. I did not know what to say. Thankfully, Davis saved me. "Whatever, let's go to the food court. I'm hungry and you guys aren't doing anything to help me." He announced before walking off in the direction of the escalators. I chuckled before following him.

I let Miyako get on before me because I wanted to talk to Kari. Miyako looked hesitant to get on for some reason but got on anyway. I was going to get on myself when I realized that Kari wasn't moving. I stepped back and tapped her on the shoulder. No response. I lifted her chin to level her eyes with mine. I looked into her brown orbs and she looked embarrassed and a little scared before she closed her eyes tightly. "What's wrong?" she shook her head. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I help?" she slowly opened her eyes and I stared into her eyes intently. She sighed and softly mumbled. "I'm afraid of escalators." It was so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear anything.

"Is that it? Okay then, hold my hand." I told her before she gingerly placed her hand in mine. "Now don't let go. As long as I'm holding your hand, I won't let anything happen to you. Now, when I take a step, you take the step with me. Think you can do that?" I asked softly. She nodded shyly. Her face was deep red and I realized that I was rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. I felt myself blush but at the same time, I decided to walk forward. Kari was a little reluctant but she finally stepped onto the metal step and let out a sigh of relief. I thought that she would let go of my hand once we got on but she held it gently yet firmly, not willing to let go any time soon but not enough to hurt me.

We must look like a couple, holding hands on the escalator. If we kissed right now, no one would notice. They would believe that we were a couple. What a weird thing to think about when you're holding someone's hand. We finally reached the next floor and saw Davis and Miyako already at some shop ordering something to eat for Davis and just drinks for the rest of us. They were already arguing about what to buy. Kari stiffened next to me and I realized we needed to get off. "Don't worry, I've got you." I whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand reassuringly. We got off and Kari once again refused to let go. I don't know if she was aware of it or not but it felt quite good actually.

"I wanted to talk to you." I told her as we made our way to one of the small tables laid out in front of the shops. She quirked one eyebrow and took the seat next to me. I turned in my seat so I could look at her while I talked to her. "I went out on a date with the new student who just transferred here and even though it went really well, I didn't kiss her at the end. I don't even know why, it just didn't feel right somehow. Is there something wrong with me? I'm asking you because I want a woman's opinion on this." I explain to her. She frowns slightly and let go of my hand. Dammit.

She gives me a calculating look and opens her mouth to speak when we hear Davis falling on top of Miyako. How did he manage to do that? He just dropped all the food and our drinks so Davis walks back but he quickly runs back and pulls Miyako away. That's weird, even for Davis. Who would want to be in isolation with Miyako, except Kari who must have some sort of device implanted into her ear that filters all the nonsense and actually listens to what the purple haired girl says. Then out of the corner of my eye I see both of them run off to other side of the court.

"What were you going to say?" I prodded her. She blinked. "Oh, yeah. Maybe you're not into girls." I looked at her, dumbfounded. Does the girl I have a crush on think I'm gay? "Sorry, you never know. Maybe it's because both my brothers are gay." She said as she shrugged. "Do you like someone else?" I hear the words but they don't register.

I don't know if it was the date. I don't know if it was the lack of excessively loud best friends. I don't know if it was something I ate that day. Maybe it was how close we were. None of those reasons came to mind when I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Her lips were soft and she didn't react for a while. When there was no response at all, I pulled back. She was frozen for a second-eyes closed in what I hoped was bliss-, and then she leaned towards me and dropped her head on my lap.

Okay…. This is weird. What am I supposed to do in such a situation? I kissed a girl and she faints. Was it that much of a surprise that I wasn't gay? Heaven forbid that I came off like Matt. There's no water around to splash in her face and both our best friends were not to be seen. I sighed and positioned her so that both of us were more comfortable. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. I tucked a few stray hairs away from her face behind her ear. I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't want to do it while she was asleep. That's creepy. The stories where the princes wake up the sleeping maidens with a kiss? More like a perverted and horny man kissing the first available pretty woman they come across. I pull out a few of her hairs from the pony tail it had been tied in and started twirling it around in my fingers and making weird patters on her face. She still looks so beautiful. I realized I was playing with her hair and quickly tucked them behind her ears again. Davis' behavior must be rubbing off on me. I shudder inwardly at the thought.

People must think that we're a couple and she was feeling sleepy and I let her sleep on my lap. Yeah, I wish. This is the second time I'm thinking like this today. Also, who would want to sleep in the middle of the food court? I cup her cheek in my right hand that she leans into before she suddenly opens her eyes. She looked scared but slowly relaxed and tried to get back up. "Good to see you've decided to join me. Don't try to get up; your body must have been pretty tired for you to faint like that." I said as I pushed her back onto my lap. It feels good to help her.

"I fainted?" she asked after a while. "What happened? Where is Miyako and Davis?" Am I supposed to tell her that I kissed her and she lost consciousness? No, that would be immensely dumb because she might have been disgusted by my kiss. It must have been sloppy and poorly executed. I'm talking about this kiss like a military mission. Well, for me this is as serious as one. I have never felt this attracted to anyone before. All of this is new to me. I didn't find anyone worthy enough to like in high school, so, once again, I'm inexperienced. If this is how I'm supposed to experience new things, this is quite depressing.

I must have been quiet for a long time because I felt Kari poking my stomach. "Nice to see that you have joined **me**. What were you thinking about? You didn't answer my question, y'know?" I flicked the tip of her nose. "That's for me to know." I said playfully. She giggled. "I can see up your nose, Takeru. How do you keep it so clean?" she asked mockingly. "Okay, looks like you've had enough rest. Get off." I said as I raised knees. She wouldn't budge. I put my heels on the chair and her face was brought up to mine. "That's it!" she suddenly said, getting up.

"You kissed me." She announced. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. That was just, um, well, I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. If the last kiss wasn't enough proof that I liked Kari, this one sealed the deal. I kissed back with the same pressure she applied and she put her arms around my neck and started playing with the hair on the back of my head. We pulled back for air and I opened the eyes I didn't realize I had closed. "I really liked it, 'Keru." She whispered before she quickly jumped away from my seat. I frowned slightly and I noticed Davis and Miyako walking back toward the food shop they had bought the food from. Where did they go anyway?

Kari taps my shoulder so I look at her. "So you like me?" she asked. I shyly nodded. "That's great because I really like you too. I was hoping you would ask me out. What's that around your neck?" She likes me. She likes me **back**. Now what? Do I have to formally ask her out? I know I want to. Wait, she asked me something? I pulled out the whistle from under my shirt. She gasped. "What's wrong? Do you not like me because of this?" I asked, half joking. She shook her head fervently and took a few deep breaths. What's up with her? Does she have some sort of fear of whistles? I hope not. This is the only thing I have from my childhood and the only good thing that I can remember. I don't know if I like Kari enough to throw it away. But I don't want to lose Kari over something so small. What am I thinking of losing her for if I don't even have her.

"I was just wondering why you carry this around." She replied. If she was 'just wondering', why did she look surprised? "It's something from my past. I don't know why I have it but it was from before the divorce. Even though my mom got to keep me, this was the only thing **I** got to keep. I think it was important to me but I can't seem to remember it." I told her. I haven't told anybody about this. Not even Davis. It felt good to share this with someone, actually. Kari nodded. "I understand. I think it's cute." I watched as her face rose in color and I felt my own get hot as well.

That's when Davis and Miyako finally returned. "Hmmm, I left my sister and my best friend but now that I have returned, I find two tomatoes. How magical." Davis said while snickering. "Shut up." was the reply he got in unison from the blushing pair. I covertly slipped the whistle back into my shirt to avoid any unwanted questions. The rest was as I imagined it would be. Davis talked while eating, spraying Miyako all over with ketchup. Miyako gave a long lecture about table manners, during which Kari secretly slipped her hand into mine and started rubbing it softly. She smiled knowingly as Miyako ranted. Davis pretend cried to get the lecture to stop before wiping Miyako's forehead with a tissue. When it was nighttime, Davis and Miyako once again disappeared leaving me and Kari at the mall.

"Want something to eat?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me along with her to the Chinese shop. I bought some noodles that didn't look like noodles and Kari bought chicken that looked like noodles. She must be crazy. We talked about Davis' and Miyako's odd behavior while we ate. When we were done at the mall, I knew that I had to ask her the question that was eating me up on the inside or I was going to burst. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her all of a sudden. She smiled and kissed me again. This one wasn't as passionate as the one before but enough to leave me tingly.

"Of course I do. I already told you that I lo-liked you right?" she replied. I sighed in relief. We walked hand in hand till the college dorms. I tried to call Davis but he wasn't picking up. I got worried for a second because he **always** picks up. Then I felt Kari's head rest on my shoulder and I forgot all about Davis. "Thanks for the date Takeru." She said as I dropped her at the girls' dorm. "This time I'll do it right." I said before kissing her deeply. I licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips enough for me to slip my tongue into her mouth. She sucked at my tongue and I moaned into our kiss and we broke for air. "That was…. Wow. You are a really good kisser. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she asked. "Affirmative." I said before we wished each other a 'goodnight' and returned to our respective dorms.

 **Yay! Takari, finally. This chapter was so fun to write. Hopefully, that doesn't mean that it will be a bore to read. My kissing descriptions are sloppy because all** _ **my**_ **kisses up to date have been fleeting. Hope you enjoyed and review if you did.**


	13. Spring House

**Disclaimer: I don't own the platinum rights to the digimon franchise.**

 **Kari's POV**

I'm going out with Takeru. I am going out with the boy I love. Just one problem- he doesn't know I love him nor does he know that we have a history. So many problems. But I couldn't care less because today's my birthday and I'm going to spend almost the entire evening with Takeru. My 'Keru. It feels so good to finally be able to say it out loud. But I don't. Only Miyako and Davis know. I wanted to tell Tai and Matt but Takeru wanted to keep it hidden for some reason.

Takeru was waiting in the Blue Lobster. It's one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in Odaiba. I have no idea how he was paying for this but every time I asked him he said that it was going to 'be handled'. I entered the large room and he got up and pulled my chair out for me. I felt like a princess being pampered. The ambiance was great and all the food was absolutely beautiful. I was so self conscious because everyone around us was so rich and of high class. Takeru acted completely normal but he had this superior air about him tonight. Only when he's conversing with anyone but me of course. With me, he's acting like his normal, cold, funny self. It's sort of a turn on.

He gives the waiter that comes to take the bill a credit card and once he gets it back, we leave. Before that, we change our clothes and go to the arcade. I don't know what he's doing but I'm not complaining. I'm still on a high from the restaurant. Takeru won big. I wasted a bunch of tickets. Takeru won me a small teddy bear with the 3000 tickets he won. I kiss him.

We enter a photo booth and take a bunch of pictures. I keep one where I'm hugging Takeru and Takeru keeps the one with us kissing-passionately. He drops me at my dorm building and we kiss goodnight and I thank him when he wishes me a happy birthday once again. At this point, I'm feeling on top of the world. I stagger slightly on the way to my room and I take off the heels that have been squeezing my feet. It's late at night so no one is out in the hallways. I unlock the door to the dorm room and all the lights are off. Miyako must have gone off to sleep already. This is when I realize that I haven't cut a birthday cake.

As the thought left my head, all the lights flickered on and everybody screamed 'Surprise!' By everybody I mean my brothers, Matt, Miyako, Koushiro, Takeru and Jyou, who I haven't seen in months. How in the world did Takeru get here before me? I hug everybody present and thank them all for the party. We played a few rounds of Truth or Dare before everyone got bored and then started to watch a movie. The game saw Daisuke French kissing the wall, Takeru carrying Miyako over his shoulder and running a lap around the campus, Jyou going to the department store to buy tampons and Matt twerking in Tai's face until….. Well let's just say he didn't have to do it for long.

I'm glad Takeru's managed to fit into our odd little group. Considering he **did** used to be a part of it helps, I suppose. He seems comfortable around everybody, excluding Tai of course. Every now and then he glares at my boyfriend before remembering that said blond was related to **his** blond, who he loved very much. Looking at him, now he looks just like he did when we were kids. I feel like I'm missing something. I clutch my head, which was suddenly throbbing. _I'm sure we'll meet soon._ What? That's not Takeru's voice I just heard. "Kari." Takeru's waving me over.

Tai sat on a chair, Matt on Tai's lap, Miyako on the floor and Jyou and Koushiro on the beds. I sat on the couch next to Takeru. He put his arm around my shoulders and I hissed at him. "Tai and Matt are here." he looked puzzled then he chuckled and turned to me "They already know. I just told you not to tell them because Tai is terrible at keeping secrets." That makes sense. The only secret he ever kept for quite a long time was the fact that he was in love with Matt. Of course he wasn't able to keep that from me. I knew about that when I met Takeru for the first time. I snuggled up to my boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Thanks for doing this, 'Keru." I smiled and turned his attention back to the TV.

It is spring break and my parents have gone for a cruise to Alaska. I was looking forward to going back home, away from the college. But I wasn't going home. I was going to be stuck in either the dorm room or I could go to Miyako's house. That was going to be the most likely situation but when Takeru offered a stay at the house that Mrs. Takaishi won in the divorce, I gladly accepted. She didn't want to live there because it was too far away from work so she let Takeru have it for the vacation. He extended the offer to Daisuke too, to my disappointment. Half an hour of pleading and two chocolate bars later, Daisuke told Takeru that he would only be able to stay for a day or two. I was going to live with Takeru for 2 weeks. Alone. Now this was exciting.

"Do you mind carrying that bag over there?" Takeru asked pointing to a brown suitcase. I nodded and dutifully picked it up and placed in the back of the truck. "You weren't joking when you said that you took everything you owned. I didn't even know that there was such a big closet in you guys' room. Nor did I know how full it was." Takeru chuckled and put another box into the back of Matt's pickup truck. It's very full now. My belongings take up only an eighth of the space. Takeru said that he was going to be keeping most of this stuff at that place anyway so he might as well take this opportunity to move his things over.

Matt is driving us to the house and Tai has to work. Daisuke has gone on a date with someone and he said that he was going to be staying with his boyfriend when I kick him out of Takeru's house. Matt is talking with Takeru about something in the front seat when I hear a loud honk. Matt slams the brakes and I hit my head against the front seat headrest. We watch as a body is flung onto the road in front of us. Matt gets out of the car, phone in hand ready to call an ambulance. Takeru looks back at me and gets into the backseat with me. He takes a wet tissue from the glove compartment and touches it to my forehead. It stings but it's not too painful. He finishes his cleaning and produces a bandage from said glove compartment and places it on what I hope is just a small cut. He kisses me on the cheek and I'm feeling much better.

Matt's back, his face is looking grim. "She has no pulse but I've called an emergency ambulance just in case." Matt look sort of pale and I'm glad that I didn't see the corpse clearly. "Do you want me to drive?" I offer but he shook his head and gave me a classic Yamato Ishida grin. "No way, I'm not letting **anyone** touch my truck." He said in his usual tone. I smiled back and Takeru sat in the back with me this time. "Why do you have so many first aid items in your truck, Matt?" I ask once we're back on the road, half knowing the reason. "When you're travelling with Tai you never know what might happen." I nod in approval. Takeru looks confused. "What do you guys mean?" he asks. He looks too cute for his own good. "Don't you remember, TK? When we went to the beach and you got that cut on your elbow? Tai found you crying pretty ha-" he stopped when I smacked him on his head-what a blond moment. Takeru looks even more confused but now he seems a bit suspicious. "You must have been high when that went on Matt. I did not get hurt in any beach, especially not with Tai around." He looked at the back of Matt's head incredulously then at me.

I shrugged innocently and then moved closer to distract him. I licked the tip of his earlobe then ran my tongue along his jaw into his mouth. He wasted no time struggling and immediately started kissing back. When he got his tongue in my mouth, I pulled away and grinned evilly. He pouted and sat back in the seat with his arms crossed. Matt chuckled and shook his head. "Hey I was asking you some-" Takeru started but Matt opened the door and yelled out at the top of his lungs. I looked at him for a while before getting out and taking a deep breath in while stretching my arms and legs. The air smelled salty and like fish. I could almost taste the sea in the air. The sun was shining brightly and a few kids were running around on the beach. Ah, to be young.

"Takeru come out. I want you to be in these pictures." I ordered as I pulled out the musty old digital camera that hasn't been used in 12 years. It was a gift from old aunt that had flown in from some foreign country. Last time I went to the beach with Takeru, I had had this camera and we had taken several pictures. Most of them were smudgy and blurry but few of them were genuinely sweet and heartwarming to look at. Originally, I had planned to trick Takeru to get him into all the different positions so that we could 'recreate' the old pictures. But that seemed dumb and too cheesy. So I decided that I would take pictures of whatever time we spend here in this house. Actually, I haven't actually deleted or even looked through the pictures on this camera. Who knows what's on here? Maybe I'll look through them at the house. Speaking of the house, I haven't yet seen it, nor has Takeru in person but he had seen a picture. I turned around to look for the house but instead found a huge mansion with a large garden, a pool, 3 stories and separate party hall. I did not expect my boyfriend to be rich.

"Are we going to be staying in this enormous place all alone?" I asked Takeru who was standing next to me, still in disbelief. "I **did** offer Davis a stay but he said he couldn't make it for too long so I suppose it is going to be just us…all alone." He whispered the last part in my ear and I realized he had put his arms around my waist from behind me and was resting his chin on my left shoulder. He took a deep breath in. "I'd rather be with you anyway." He said in a low whisper. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his face to meet mine, looking at me expectantly. I laugh and shake him off.

Matt returned to the truck and all of us started to unload the stuff that Takeru brought to the house. Once we finished, we slumped down on the super soft and comfy couch. I could feel sleep pulling at my eyes but I looked over to see both blond brothers asleep next to each other. A perfect picture moment- captured. I decided to walk around the house. We had already explored the ground floor while unpacking. Takeru chose one of the rooms on this floor as his own and put his clothes into the cupboards. The kitchen had several different appliances which sent Matt into frenzy. I was indifferent and Takeru was feigning interest even though he didn't know what half the things were supposed to be used for. We found a group of peculiar looking rooms but they were locked and we didn't bother looking for the keys. There is a laundry room which had all the usual appliances upgraded to the latest technology. I went up the wooden stairs leading to the first level.

The whole area was dark. I could make out 3 rooms connected to the large empty space once my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I walked slowly, my handing trailing on the wall, towards the first door on my left. I tried the handle and it squeaked as the door swung open. I groped around on the wall in the dark till I found a switch and flicked it on. Two yellow light bulbs flickered on and once again my eyes had to adjust. The room was a little dusty and had the smell of old books. It looked to be a study of some sort. There was a wooden desk and a shelf with several books. I ran my fingers across these books until a title caught my attention. "How to get to third base." I picked the book out and opened it carefully. I read a bit of it but quickly closed it when it started to feel like I was reading a porno. Why would someone write such a book? Takeru and I haven't had sex yet. Not for the lack of opportunity but we're both virgins and I don't want to rush into anything. Technically, I'm not rushing because I have been waiting more than half my life for him, but he doesn't know that, does he?

There was a window in this room and I opened the thick curtains. I expected a view of the beach but what I found was a view into what looked like a child's room. It was colorful and had many toys scattered across the floor. Okay, now this seems too much like a bad horror movie for comfort. I exited the room and went back downstairs. Takeru and Matt were still asleep. I sat next to Takeru and put my arms around his waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was lulled to sleep by Takeru's rhythmic breathing and his warmth against my body.

Matt left us a note saying that he had left when we were asleep and he had left some money for us to buy something to eat. I woke up when Takeru did because he got up and I fell onto the couch. "You talk in your sleep, you know that?" he asked. My face paled. What have I said in my sleep? I desperately tried to recall what I was dreaming about. I vaguely remember some deep bluish hair. Sophie? "What did I say?" I asked nervously. He looked at me weirdly. He's probably really confused by my antics. "You kept muttering something about 'not letting go' and –you were sounding like you were about to cry- 'not you too'. Ring any bells?" What the hell was I dreaming about? I thought the not letting go part was maybe because I was dreaming about Takeru but 'not you too'? I do not remember losing anyone else. I shook my head and smiled at him. He smiled back and made his way to the kitchen. I heard a shout and a clang of containers when he walked in.

Worried, I ran to the large room and found someone straddled by Takeru with my boyfriend hitting the person with a pan. The person's back was turned but his shouts sounded familiar. Shit. "Takeru, stop. That's Dai. Let him go." I said as I pulled arms away from my brother. "Oh. I didn't know. He was wearing a cap and his back was turned. I thought he was robbing us or something. Sorry, Davis." He said as he smiled apologetically. Daisuke turned around, looking pretty pissed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know that it was you. I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Takeru pleaded. He sounds different. I realized that I hadn't heard him sound apologetic since we were kids. Daisuke grinned and threw his arms around Takeru. "You know I can never stay mad at you, Take-chan." I feel like, as his girlfriend, I should feel jealous of Daisuke's constant PDA but he's my brother and he'd go to hell and back before he hurts me or Tai. Also, I'm sometimes the target of his hugs, but its Takeru more often than not.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked with his grin back on his face. I opened my mouth to speak but Daisuke continued talking "I was thinking we go to the beach after breakfast, have lunch out and come back here in the evening, just in time for dinner." He sounds like he's planned everything out perfectly. It's just like Dai to plan everything around food. "That's fine with me. I wanted to do something else but I suppose we can do that when it's just me and Takeru." Both boys looked at me with wide eyes. I was confused for a moment then I realized how what I said could have been taken in more ways than one. "No, no. I meant exploring the house. Get your mind out of the gutter you guys. Especially you Takeru. I expected more from you." I hit Takeru playfully on the arm and he pouted. Daisuke put his hands to his chest. "Oomph. Takeru's pout is too cute. It's too much. Kari, sister mine; tell the world my story, the story of the great Daisuke and his love of pizza. Takeru, how could you do this to me? I thought we were friends." He said before he dramatically feel to the floor, completely still. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the room we had put my things in. I looked back to see Takeru hitting Daisuke once again with the pan and Dai was struggling to get out of his grip. Boys will be boys.

 **That took a while to write. It just didn't click. I developed the storyline a bit, if anyone can guess, but the chapter dragged on for too long. Sorry. I know that that's not how divorce works and about pre-marital assets and stuff but I needed to make Takeru sort of rich. Review if you enjoyed or if you have any suggestions.**


	14. Is This Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot.**

 **Takeru's POV**

Davis's leaving tonight. I kind of want him to stay here for a while longer mainly because I don't know what it's like to live with Kari. To be honest I don't know how to live with anyone except Mom and Davis. I'm hoping that Kari doesn't get too pissed at me if I do something stupid. I can't place experiences with Davis as the conventional way so maybe I might do something that I picked up from him and make Kari angry. On the other hand, this means that I get Kari all to myself and I don't have to be worried about any bone crushing hugs. I don't feel the need to constantly be in contact with Kari, even though I enjoy it. Just being in her presence makes me happier and more comfortable. She's so sweet and kind that I'm so afraid that someone might take advantage of that and make her lose her innocence and purity.

Last night, we stayed at the house -I'm not used to calling it home- and had some dinner that I whipped up with my above average cooking skills. Kari insisted that she washed the dishes so that I could have some rest and went and sat next to Davis on the couch, in front of the TV. "So, who's the new boyfriend? Is he cute?" I asked. "You know he is. He's a doctor but he's our age. He's **super** smart too. Actually, Miyako and I were at the mall the day that you and Kari got together because he wanted to talk to both of us." Miyako and Davis, huh? This is certainly interesting. "Were the both of you competing or something?" I asked. Davis nodded and smiled proudly. "You can guess who won the prize. He is just the greatest. He is really kind and he even volunteers at the animal shelter. It helps that he's mouthwateringly cute too." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. "He does get jealous quite easily, though, so he'd probably get scared when I hug you." This got my attention, no hugs? This is a golden opportunity. "Then we might as well have him around all the time." I said teasingly. "That doesn't matter, anyway. I can't keep my hands off of you even if I tried." He said before pouncing on me again. I think my bones are adjusting to his grip because these hugs hurt less and less.

Tonight Davis is eating like there's no tomorrow, which is what he does when he's nervous. "What if he doesn't like my in-house behavior? I don't want to be left out on the streets, Kari." He said between bites. The fork that I gave him for the noodles were long discarded and he settled on using chopsticks. Apparently, the noodles get stuck on the forks. "Everything will be fine, Dai. He will love you just as much as we do. He won't be physically able to kick someone as sweet as you out of his house. You can stay with us if he does, which he won't." Kari replied softy, in an attempt to make the tan boy relax. He finished eating and we hung out in the living room with the TV playing some boring soap that no one was watching. Davis and Kari were discussing something and I was reading a book I found about some girl who kills her baby and goes to jail. Pretty dark, so it appeals to my twisted mind.

It's time for Davis' boyfriend to come. "I'm going to miss you two so much." He said for what felt like the millionth time. "You'll be fine. Think of all the fun you can have with… what's his name, anyway?" I asked. "Ken" he replied as the doorbell rang. Davis ran to get it and he came back with his arms linked with a pale, tall boy who had a surprised and nervous look on his face. "Ken, meet my sister, Hikari, and my best friend, Takeru." Davis said enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ken. You guys have a very beautiful house." He said as he offered his hand and both Kari and I shook it. Kari looked slightly hesitant and quite apprehensive. "Ken" Kari muttered under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear it. Davis hugged me and quickly let go. "Don't do anything to my sister" he said. He then hugged Kari and repeated the same thing. "Don't do anything to my best friend" both of us laughed until we saw the serious look on Davis' face. We both nodded and all of us said our goodbyes.

I closed the door and turned around to go to the bedroom so I could get some sleep. I was met with a pair of soft lips on mine. I readily responded and slipped my tongue into Kari's mouth. I switched our positions and pushed her against the front door. I broke the kiss but switched my attention to her neck and sucked at the skin there. He let out a whimper as she moved her head to give me more access. I moved back to her face and nibbled on her earlobe. I slipped my hand through the hem of her shirt and caressed the soft skin on her back. She had managed to remove my shirt and was running her hands down my sides. We moved our make out session to my bedroom. We fell asleep once both of us were tuckered out.

I woke up with Kari in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and contemplated on an escape route. In the end I decided to slowly move her arms off of me and place a pillow in my stead. Kari whined in her sleep but made no other movement to wake up. I started making breakfast. I had just gotten the eggs onto a plate when I heard Kari walking towards me. I turned around and both of us let out a startled cry. I misjudged how close she was, she must have been trying to sneak up on me. "Good morning, beautiful." I said and she blushed. It's so cute how she still blushes when I compliment her. "Go sit at the table, I'll bring breakfast." I said and I quickly finished up the meal. I brought the plates to the table. Kari looked so bored, watching some music channels on the TV. I tapped her on the shoulder and frowned when I didn't get the usual smile. "What's wrong?"

Kari sighed and shook her head. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything." I said as I took a seat next to her I placed my hand on the one she had on the table in an effort to ease her state of mind. She finally smiled and the warm feeling returned. "It's just that Ken looks like someone I know…" she trailed off. "Ken? Davis' boyfriend? He's the one that's on your mind? Where do you know him from?" I asked her gently. She looked up at me with confused eyes. "That's what's weird, Takeru. He's the one I saw I my dream. Now I'm afraid I have some sort of psychic prophetic powers." She said, jokingly. "In a dream, you say? Maybe he's the one you should be with. Maybe he's your soul mate. Too bad both of you are in relationships." I said with a smile. "Just don't think about it too much. You probably just saw him sometime on the subway or something and your brain stored his image." I said. She nodded and smiled her usual smile. I'm glad. I gave her a small peck on the lips before motioning to eat our breakfast.

The next 3 days were spent in absolute bliss. We went to the beach again, did things that we couldn't have done last time, made out…..a lot and went out to dinner once. I have never in my life felt so complete, so full of life. The days seem to meld together and they rush by just as quickly when I'm with Kari. One thing bothered me though, Davis hadn't called. Not once. Yesterday evening, the both of us were settled on the swing on the balcony, looking out into the sea and we were reading.

"Do you think we're like an old married couple, Takeru?" Kari asked when she suddenly lifted her head from a book. I chuckled. "I mean look at what we're doing right now, isn't spring break about getting crazy drunk and partying all day?" she asked. I pondered on this for a while before replying. "I don't think it matters **what** we're doing. We just aren't the type of people to go out and come back drunk. I much rather do what we're doing right now than suffer a terrible hangover. I like this. Reading a book, watching the sun slowly set, with you. Would you rather go out, because I don't mind?" She smiled and put her hand on mine. "There's nothing else that I want to do. You are just the best boyfriend ever, Takeru." She said.

We got the results for our exams this morning. I aced most of the papers and Kari got the second best rank in total. So, tonight we are celebrating. Just the two of us of course. We are going to have a formal candle-light dinner and then we were going to dance. I don't know what Kari meant by that but apparently we're going to 'dance'. Both of us were in the kitchen to make a beef steak with a red wine reduction and a crème brulee. We put the dessert in the fridge and then went to change our clothes. I wore a plain white shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and black pants. I wore a red tie that I found in the cupboard. Kari was wearing a stunning evening gown with a slit on her leg, revealing the tan skin till her thigh.

"Have you worn that before?" I asked, feeling a bit jealous. She must have heard the tone in my voice because she started to laugh. "What's wrong, 'Keru? Jealous? Don't worry you're the first one to see me in this. The first man anyway." I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth to make a comment on the last part when she took my hand and lead me to the table. I pulled the chair out for her and we sat down, only to realize we hadn't brought any food to the table.

I ran to the kitchen and arranged everything on the table while Kari watched in mild amusement. "It's so nice to dress up like this." She said. "Are you wearing makeup?" I asked when I noticed that her face was fairer and pinker than usual. That led me to look at her eyes and notice the dark outline and eye shadow. Kari blushed. "I just thought, since we were getting dressed up and nobody else is going to see us anyway, that maybe I could do this, for you." She said the last part softly. "You don't have to do anything to yourself for me Kari. You can cut all your hair off and lose half your teeth and I'll still find you beautiful, however scared for your mental health. I like you for more than just your looks Yagami Hikari. I hope you know that." I finished and looked up at Kari. "Thank you so much 'Keru. What have I done to deserve someone like you?" I smiled at her. "You were there for me." I said and Kari started to tear up. I didn't get up to comfort her because she told me not to.

We finished dinner and we clumsily did some couple dancing to cheap music we found in the house. I stepped on her toes several times and she tripped over her own feet too. By the end of it, when we weren't making as many mistakes, we found ourselves actually enjoying it. Kari found a cabinet filled with wine bottles and announced that we were going to drink. Now, though I may not go out often, living with Davis makes you cautious about the amount of alcohol you drink. I very well know my limit but I doubt Kari knows hers. We decided to play 'Never have I ever' and Kari ended up drinking a lot, considering her inexperience in drinking. In the end, I had had 5 glasses but Kari had had atleast 13. "Let's get you to bed, Kari." I said as I led her to her bedroom. It'd be safer if we slept in separate beds tonight.

"Takeru, lie down with me." She said. I lay down next to her on the bed. She laced her fingers with mine. "You're so cute, Takeru. Have I ever told you that?" I nodded unsurely. "No, you're not cute. You're hot. **Super** hot. So hot that I just wanna rip your clothes off and have my way with you. Hmmm." What the fuck was that? I'm feeling quite uncomfortable. Kari sat up and I did the same. She looked over at me, eyes glazed over in lust. Oh shit. "Don't you want that, Takeru? Don't you want **me**?" she asked. Her voice was becoming lower by the minute. The next thing I knew, Kari was sitting on top of me and rubbing herself against me, her lips connected with mine. This feels so good. But Kari's drunk. This is so wrong but it feels so good. I finally manage to get my thoughts in place and push Kari off of myself. "What's wrong, blondie? Can't handle me?" she asked, tauntingly. I rolled my eyes and waited. This must be the first time she has ever drank this much so her body should react any second now. I got off the bed and crossed my arms. "Get up, **now**." I ordered. My voice sounded harsh and I winced at the tone that I had never before used on Kari. "Takeru-chan, come back to bed. Let's snuggle." She said before dropping back onto the bed. It looks like I have to do this myself.

I walked to the bed and got on top of Kari. "Hey, do you want me Kari?" she nodded vigorously. "Then come with me…" I whispered seductively in her ear. I dragged her stumbling drunk body to the bathroom. There, I put my hands on my hips and waited. Kari had managed to remove the top of her gown and was standing with just a bra covering her top. I felt the blood rush to my face and then to my groin. I thought I was going to get a nosebleed and I almost did until Kari ran to the toilet and threw up everything she had had for dinner. And thar she blows. I sat next to her and held her hair back to prevent any of the vomit from staining the beautiful brown coconut smelling hair. Every now and then, she'd come up for air. During these times, I wiped the corners of her mouth with towel, hoping that she wouldn't have to lose any more of her dinner.

When she finally did stop, I took her to the kitchen and gave her plenty of water. I heated some of the extra leftover dinner and fed it to her. She was uncharacteristically quiet throughout this. I then took her to the bed and she readily collapsed. She was still wearing her weird outfit so I put one of my t-shirts on her top and left the gown on her legs. "Takeru, sleep with me?" I heard her mumble. I smiled, changed into my pajamas and got into her bed.

Surprisingly, it was Kari who woke up before me in the morning. I must have been really tired from cleaning up after her. She managed to slip out of bed and make breakfast before attempting to wake me up. Staying true to the Yagami clumsiness, Kari burnt the toast and the omelets were runny but I didn't say anything. "I have such a bad headache." She whined once I washed the dishes. "That's what happens when you drink too much. Next time, you know better than to drink as much as you did last night." Kari stuck her tongue out. "What happened last night, anyway? I remember playing some game and then it's a blank. Why were we sleeping in my bed?" Okay, well this is going to be fun to explain. "After we played, you were extremely drunk so I took you your bedroom. From there, you came on to me and were trying to have sex with me. I didn't want our first time to be remembered by only me and I didn't want to take your virginity when you were in such a state. I must admit, however, that you were very persuasive. Then I tricked you into coming into the bathroom and I held your hair as you threw up. I then gave loads of water to drink and I fed you the leftovers. I then put a t-shirt on you and slept next to you when you asked. You pulled the top your gown in an attempt to get to me and I…" I trailed off. Kari's face paled with every sentence I said and it filled with color once I finished.

She sat next to me and took my hand. "I love you. I love you for being so nice. I love you for not taking advantage of me. I love you for being my boyfriend and I love you for being you. Aishiteru, Takeru. I don't think I have fallen so deep in love with anyone before and I don't **want** to fall in love with anyone else."I gulped. Love? Kari loves me? **Me**? My mind is filled with so many thoughts fighting for dominance and Kari is sitting in front of me blinking expectantly. "I… Kari, I" Do I love her? I definitely have very deep feelings for her but is that love? I'm not sure. I don't want to give her false hope. Am I in love? "Love?"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I just thought that I'd let you know, since you have a right to know. I don't want to pressure you into saying anything. If you don't love me, I'll be disappointed but I'll be fine with it. It just makes me want to try harder for you love, 'Keru." She winked. She is so wonderful and caring. She understands me more than I understand myself and I feel like I can truly be myself around her. Whenever I'm around her, I feel needed, I feel wanted. I feel a sense of belongingness and familiarity with everything I do with her. Right now, I can't imagine how terrible my life was without her. It was so dull and sad. Kari has been a burst of color in my grey life. I know she has given me so much love and affection and I'm grateful for that. I read an article about this in some magazine that I read. A list of questions that determine whether you love a person or not.

Do I want to see her every day? Yes. I want see her smile, it brightens up the entire room. Do I want her in my future? Definitely. I can't wait to know what's about to happen when I'm with her. Does she make me happy? Yes. She was the first person in more than ten years that made me smile. Can I live without her? No. I can't imagine what would have been theDo I love her? Yes…. "Kari, I…. um, love you too." I managed shyly. She looked shell shocked. Did she think I was actually going to leave her hanging? Well, I thought I was for a second. She was still frozen and I was waiting. "Oh hell, snap out of it." I said before capturing her lips in a deep and lasting kiss. "I love you so much, Kari." I whispered once we broke apart. She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. Then she immediately pulled back and suddenly looked very nervous. "I suppose I **have** to do it now, don't I?" she asked me. I looked at her blankly. Do what?

"Takeru, I need to confess something."

 **I loved writing this chapter. This was so much fun. This is not a cliffhanger, atleast I didn't mean it to be. This story is not quite over. It has a few plot holes left to be filled. Whatever, forget plot. Takari love. I've got chills. Review if you liked it.**


	15. Past Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of male x male relationships, so if that offends you, please skip those parts and read the important stuff. It's not much, but it's enough for some people.**

 **Daisuke's POV**

"What's wrong Ken?" Ken was acting pretty weird. He's looking very tense and his mind seems to be elsewhere. This is scary because he's the one that's driving. He didn't even kiss me when he saw me. I ran into his arms but he didn't even respond. Doesn't he love me anymore? Oh god, what if that's what's wrong? He has his eyes on the road but he's very obviously disturbed by something. His fingers are drumming the steering wheel and keeps pulling at his collar as if it were too tight, which I know is not possible –Ken is quite thin from working too much. He didn't even hear my question. I nudge him with my left elbow. "What?" he suddenly asked. He sounds angry. Did I do something?

I hate it when Ken gets mad. He sometimes get physical and sometimes he just gives me the cold shoulder. "Sorry, Dai. I'm just under a lot of stress from work." I nodded. I don't buy that for just one second. Ken is freakishly good at what he does and he's a genius so there's nothing he **can't** solve. If something has got him this flustered, I don't want to imagine how serious it must be. We parked in the basement and take the elevator to Ken apartment. He hasn't said anything. What's even scarier is that **I** haven't said anything. People may think I'm extremely dense, which I sometimes am, I can read people quite well. I mean, I've got Takeru as a best friend, right?

Ken is fidgeting with the keys. Maybe he has someone over, like his parents. I've met them before and they like me. His father is a bit homophobic but I don't really care much. His mom, on the other hand, is really sweet. But he would tell me if his parents were coming. His parents **themselves** would call me to meet them. Is Ken cheating on me? Is it Miyako? That bitch. Maybe he was with them before he came to pick me up and left them at the apartment. No my Ken wouldn't do anything like that. Then why does he look so guilty?

"How come you never told me about your sister?" he asked, sounding annoyed. What the hell is he talking about? "Of course I have talked to you about this. Remember my mom dying, me being adopted by my Dad? I haven't kept anything from you." How dare he accuse me of not telling him when I trusted him with that? I felt anger building. First, he ignores me completely, which I can bare. Then, he does this? "Did you forget, Ichijouji? Okay, I'll recount my treacherous past all over again, just for you. And I'll do it again and again until you're satisfied with the crying puddle of mess you have I front of-" I was cut off by him kissing me. What does he think he's doing? I push him off roughly. "No, Ken. You cannot do that. You can't just take advantage of the fact that we haven't had sex in a week and use that against me." I said sternly.

"I don't **want** to have sex. Not right now, anyway. I just needed you to shut up and that was the easiest and most enjoyable way. You are over reacting. You have told me everything but the smallest, most important details, for me anyway. You ever mentioned any names." I was about to interrupt him atleast twice during that but he put his hand on my mouth, both times. "What does it matter? So what do you have against Kari?" Ken chuckled. "I have nothing but love for you sister, Dai." Love? Oh, shit is my boyfriend in love with my sister? EW. "You have nothing but **what** for my sister?" Ken looked unfazed by my angry tone. "I knew Kari before I met you, Dai. We went to the same school when we were kids and we used to be friends, very good friends. With Takeru too." He added. Yeah, like that helps me in the least. I rub my temples and go to the kitchen to get a can of soda. "You, stay right there. I'll be right back." I returned to find that Ken had removed his tie and belt along with the first few buttons of his shirt. His skin looks so soft. Eyes on his eyes, Daisuke. "Then explain your behavior this evening, Ken. If you are such good friends with two of the most important people in my life, how come they didn't even recognize you?"

Ken's face turned grim, he got up, went to his room and brought back a picture. "Here, this is our class photo from the first grade." I gingerly took the photo and looked through. I found Ken and Takeru easily enough. Not many blonds and bluenette's here. Kari is sitting next to Takeru and she has the whistle around her neck. Ken has his arm around Takeru's shoulder and all of them are grinning widely. Ken looks completely different- he's very tan and his hair is cut very short, compared to the shoulder length he now has. Takeru is very short and is wearing a hat. "We used to be best friends. The two of them could be around each other a lot of the time but since I used to live all the way in Tamachi, I didn't have the same luxury. I have never been to either of their houses but they used to come over often. Mom was very strict and didn't let any of my friends come over. 'Keru and Kari used to come over to 'finish group projects'." Ken has a soft smile on his face, he fingers absentmindedly played with his sleeve. The violet eyes I loved were closed. "When Osamu died, they were the only ones who could get me to talk. Both of them played a big part in letting me get over him." Now I was confused, if they were such good friends, how come Kari never mentioned him and she didn't even recognize him. My eyes widened in realization. They forgot about him. Ken's eyes were filled with tears. "Come here, Ken." I said as I pulled him into an embrace.

Ken buried his face in my shoulder. He was sobbing pretty hard by now, but he didn't stop. "They didn't even remember me. I thought, maybe that if we met someday that they might recognize me. Neither of them knew, but they know each other. It's not fair, Dai. Why me? I was always the third wheel but they always included me in everything. It's like they cut me out or something." I'm feeling a strong sense of sympathy for my boyfriend. How can I comfort him? Wait, Taichi had done this when Kari was…wait a second did he say? "Ken, Takeru doesn't remember Kari." I said softly. He stopped crying. "What? Then how are they? Oh, but Kari?" I nodded. "But she still forgot me." I felt so sorry for him. "Ken, I don't know what to say." Ken was still crying. "There's nothing for you to beat yourself up on. It was a long time ago. What matters is how you handle it. I'll be with you. I'll stand by you no matter what. I could never forget a beautiful person like you." Ken pulled back and both of our noses touched. "I love you, Ken" he gasped and I pushed my lips against his. He was barely responding. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and Ken greedily kissed back. He slipped his hand into the back of my pant and squeezed my butt. I pulled back and looked at him menacingly. "Hentai! Get your hand out of my pants, Ken." I smiled widely. Ken laughed. "Thank you, Dais." I kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to continue this or just head to bed?" I asked. "Do you mind listening for a while? Then, atleast someone will know." I nodded.

"I had a crush on both of them at some point of time. Before you say anything, relax I got over them. I really liked Takeru, however. When I told him about, he was very respectful and mature about it, but he told me he loved me too but only as a friend. He was so sweet and thoughtful. He was the one that made me realize I was bisexual. In fact, I was the one who made the nickname 'Keru because he was whining one day because Kari and I were called with names beginning with a K but he wasn't. Takeru was taken away and left me and Kari behind. Both of us were miserable but both had a shoulder to cry on and we held on to the hope that we would be re-united. We became closer than ever and we depended on each other so much at some point. But this didn't last either. My parents moved to America and sent me to boarding school. I didn't talk to anybody there and people actually were questioning my mental health. However, instead of socializing, I studied and I skipped many classes. You know the rest." I remained quiet. I had no idea what to say. What **could** I say? I simply held him closer. "We made a pact."

" _Mom, can you take me to the park today? Takeru's leaving tomorrow and I want to say goodbye." Ken asked his mom. He was worried she wouldn't let him go. "Of course, honey. We can go now if you'd like." Ken smiled and hugged his mom's legs and kissed her in the cheek when she leaned down. A long subway ride later, Ken ran into the park. "Be careful, Ken." His mom called out. Kari was sitting at the bench in front of the playground. She saw Ken and her eyes lit up. "Hi Ken. I was afraid you wouldn't come." Ken smiled and sat next to her. Both of their legs were hanging and slowly moving back and forth. They talked for about five minutes before a familiar blond appeared._

" _Hey guys." He said softly. Ken and Kari decided that they would have one last day of fun before Takeru left. They vigorously played on the swing set, went around the merry-go-round until they felt dizzy and played tag till they were drained and sweaty. "I'm really going to miss you guys." Takeru said finally, before breaking into tears. Kari soon followed. Ken held back the longest but he also started sobbing. They were sitting in a small circle. "I don't want to leave. I'll never find friends as good as you guys. I love you guys." Takeru said before being pulled into another bout of tears. Kari stopped. She looked at the two crying boys in front of her. She slapped both of them. They immediately stopped and looked at the brunette, shocked. "Stop crying, this is not going to help us at all. This is the last time we're together, we should do something special." Ken nodded thoughtfully while wiping his tears._

" _Let's make a promise that when we meet again, that we'll be friends forever." Kari said after long time thinking. "Okay but what do we do?" Takeru asked. "Pinky swear, of course." Ken supplied. Everyone nodded, seeing this as the most logical. "We swear to be friends forever." Takeru said. "Is that it? What if we forget?" Ken asked. "Here, I wanted to give this to 'Keru." She said producing her whistle from around her neck, she blushed furiously. "I didn't bring anything." Ken muttered dejectedly. "Okay, we can write our names on the whistle." Takeru suggested making his friend happy. "Great idea, but how?" Kari asked. "We can use this stone and let's write just the first letter, ok? Kari, you have the best handwriting." He said and gave her the stone. She inscribed the letters on the whistle and handed it to Takeru. "Now you can never forget us." Kari said and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't get a kiss?" Ken asked teasingly. She kissed him too. "Okay, but then if you leave, I'm not going to kiss you." She said giggling._

" _I really am leaving." Takeru said once again and everyone grew quiet. "Ken, Kari, time to leave" Mrs. Takaishi called out. They shared one last group hug before leaving in different directions with tears in their eyes. "I'm sure we'll meet soon." All three of them had said to re-assure themselves. That day remained in Takeru's mind for 4 years to come but it slowly faded into a recurring dream and then to nothing at all…_

Ken was crying so hard by now that he couldn't say anything more. He then fell asleep in my arms. He has had such a difficult and sad life but he still has the power in him smile. He has kept this to himself for so long now but now that he has revisited this memory I don't know what will happen. Is he going to tell Kari? Takeru is definitely out of the question because he doesn't even know about Kari. I hope that Ken can manage to figure this out just like he has done with so many other things in the past. He must have been contemplating whether or not he should tell me all this when he was driving. No wonder his face was so serious and so distant. I suppose being a genius he remember every moment he shared with Kari and Takeru. He must be able to if he can remember all those medical stuff. I took him to the bedroom and got into bed with him. I hugged him close to my body and he shifted into my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes to sleep.

Ken doesn't want to tell them. No matter how much I tried to convince him the next 2 days, he was adamant about it. Ken's at the hospital today. I'm exploring his house. He hasn't let me do this because he was afraid I might find something that was Kari's or Takeru's. Ken has so many books about advanced physics and chemistry here. Why? It's like going through a library of useless and boring books, well maybe not useless but they sure are boring. I found a ukulele which I'm going to use against Ken. How dare he hide something like this from me? Probably because he has no musical talent whatsoever. I found a bottle of soap water and a dish. Osamu…Ken talked about him a lot when we met. I wish I could've met him when he was alive. He sounds like such awesome person.

I scanned the entire closet once more. Books, books, clothes, hat, soccer ball, boxes. Wait, hat? It's the one Takeru was wearing in the picture. My best friend used wear this a long time ago. It's weird to think that my boyfriend was in love with him, but I'm pretty sure that he's over that, atleast I hope so. Why is that **here**? Did Takeru give it Ken? I have to ask him about this but I don't really want bring that up again because he becomes distant and sad. I close the door to the closet, satisfied. My phone rings and I pick up after letting it ring for a while. Say what you want, if someone really wants to talk to me, they can wait a while longer.

Tai wants to go to some bar and he wants me to moderate his and Matt's drinking because they have work tomorrow. This is going to be hard. I promised Takeru that I wouldn't get drunk over the break. Why did I have to do that? In the end, I ended up drinking a lot and getting pretty wasted. "Dai, you idiot." Tai said, "You need to go home, right now, before you get hurt or get someone hurt. Call your boyfriend." I dialed the familiar number. "Are you high?" I nodded. "Hello? Whatever, which bar? I'll come pick you up." Yay, Ken's coming. "ATV" I mumbled before I hung up to take another shot.

"Daisuke, where are you?" It was Ken's voice. "Ken, come here. Meet Tai and Matt." Both elder boys looked up at my boyfriend. "Ken. It's been way too long. **You're** dating Dai, huh? Interesting." Tai said before he got up and hugged a very confused and scared Ken. "Senpai, get off Ken. You're scaring him." I said before pushing my brother off and hugging Ken. "Nice to see you that you still remember me, Taichi. I'll be leaving now." He said before pulling me away. Ken smells so good. He smells like lavender. It must be his shampoo. I licked Ken's face. He tsked but made no other movement to stop me. I ran my tongue down his neck and licked collar bone. I barely registered people shouting at us but when Ken picked up the pace, I ran with him. We reached the car and Ken threw me in the back seat before driving back to his apartment.

The sun shines on my face and I wake up with a splitting headache. "Ken?" I manage to croak out. "Lie down, Dais. You need to rest. Here drink this painkiller. It'll help." I nod and swallow the pill. "What happened last night?" Ken chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You got so drunk that you started making out with me on the way to car and a group of homophobes started chasing us so I dragged you to the car and you've been out since." Ken got into trouble, because of me. Why do I have to be such a horny bastard? "Ken I'm so sorry I did that. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I said before I pulled him closer to me. He was lying next to me. I pushed my cheek against his. "How does Tai know you?" I suddenly ask. He tenses and then relaxed. "We met during soccer camp and we, uh..." he trailed off. "You what, became friends? Played together? Kissed?" He froze. "Holy shit, you kissed my brother? What happened? Did you guys date? Was it serious? Was he as good as I am?" Ken started to laugh. "I'm glad you're not mad. We made out a lot but it was nothing serious, just fun. In fact, we agreed on that beforehand. Apparently I reminded him of someone. I don't remember it too clearly. I don't believe that I made out with both of Kari's brothers." Ken admitted. "Who cares? All I care is that you're here now and you're all mine." Ken smiled. "You can say that again."

We were halfway through pulling our clothes off when my phone rang. Uggghhh, what timing. "Davis, you're staying with Ken, right?" Takeru. "Yeah, why?" I ask, sex completely out of my mind. "Give me the address. I'm coming over."

 **That was fun. How was the flashback? It's a flashback, not what Ken told Daisuke. Ken did tell him but obviously in first person. I don't think I left enough clues in the previous chapters for anyone to figure this out. Maybe I have. It's been a while since the last Daisuke POV, I actually wanted to do this in Ken's POV. I typed it out like that but it didn't fit well. That's partially why I couldn't update. Sorry about that. Review if you liked this and give your opinions.**


	16. Is This Love? Extra

**I don't own Digimon.**

 **Takeru's POV**

"Do you really love me, 'Keru?" her voice was small and scared. She sounds hesitant; she already told me that she loved me. I nodded, curious. "Then I need you to listen, without interrupting to all that I have to say. I promised myself that I would tell you eventually because I didn't want this to influence or pressure you to do anything. I know you Takeru Takaishi. Well, to be more specific, the one that I knew was Takeru Ishida." I gasped. Ishida? She was there? I'm feeling surges of different emotions. Fear, anger, pain, happiness, uncertainty, love…She's springing this quite abruptly, I think.

She pulls a Miyako and she keeps talking about me. A version of me that I don't know. A version of me she used to know. An alter-ego. She gets stuck every now and then as if she suddenly forgot a very important detail. Some things are popping up in my head too. The day I met Kari, days spent in the park, days with another boy. Kari doesn't seem to recall him but he keeps popping up in the parts where she meekly skims over. Who is this person? The whistle. She hasn't talked about it but I know that I belonged to her. So it was **her**. But who was he? I remember parts of him, his short dark blue hair, his slim physique, his house.

Kari isn't talking about him at all. She has started talking about the day I left. She is describing a day that sounds very similar to what I remember but **he** was there. Why does she keep forgetting? Is she deliberately avoiding talking about him? Was she jealous? Now Kari started talking about how she was **after** I left. She frowned. "I don't remember much. I remember not talking to anyone and crying a whole lot but something's **missing**." It must be him.

I want to both hug and comfort my half-sobbing girlfriend as much as I want to strangle her for keeping this from. Her reason is pretty cute and very Kari-like but it's kind of dumb too. Is this why she was so keen on talking to me when we met? Why he instantly attached herself to me? It's not **me** who she loves, it's **him**. The perfect angel that Kari just described. The boy she fell in love with. The little blond who was sweet, kind and loving. I'm fervently hoping that she doesn't expect me to be the same. Of course not, right? "Do **you** really love me?" I ask her seriously. She gapes at me. "After all that, you think I don't love you?" she asks, sounding a bit hurt but mostly teasing. I shook my head. "You just sound like you love Ishida more than you love Takaishi." I replied softly.

"Baka! Of course I love him but I love **you** more. Do you know why? It's because you are **here**. My boyfriend is the best Takeru I have ever met. You are more mature, you're stronger, you're smarter and you're more **you**. Do you believe that I would randomly fall in love with you if you were the biggest jerk in the world? No, 'Keru. You are the one that I want. I don't expect you to be him. That would be the biggest put off in the world. You are mine, **my** 'Keru." She said. My face is so hot right now. I didn't even realize that she had pulled me into a hug and was currently pressing my cheek up against her full chest. Hmmmmm, this feels good. Wait, there's something missing. I pull back. She grimaces and then pouts. "What's wrong, 'Keru?" I sigh and cup her cheek "I love you, but I need some time away to process all this. I'm going out." She smiles and I pull her in for another long kiss before I pull on a jacket and get out of the enormous mansion. The nearest subway station is a few blocks away so I start to walk over there. I need a destination. I don't want to talk to Matt right now. He was **there** in the past. Davis! He'll be happy to see me, I hope. I pull out my phone and call him immediately. "Davis, you're staying with Ken, right?"

 **I needed to write this but that other chapter had such a perfect place to cut it off. This had been written for a while but the circumstances of this are explained in the 16** **th** **chapter. Review if you enjoyed.**


	17. Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

 **Kari's POV**

Takeru's not back yet. It has been more than 6 hours and he isn't back yet. I believe I am entitled to be atleast a little scared, especially when his phone is switched off. Of course, I already freaked out and stress ate a tub of ice cream an hour ago before trying to sleep but it didn't work. I went out to take a walk on the beach after that and I watched the sun start to set. Feeling slightly refreshed but still worried, I returned to the house to find 15 missed calls from Dai. I frowned and called him back. "What's the matter, Dai?"

"Kari, have you seen Takeru? He called me to tell me that he was coming over but he still hasn't reached yet. I'm getting a little worried." A little? 15 missed calls say otherwise. Wait. Takeru? "Shit, Dai. He left the house a long time ago, probably before he called you. I… I told him." I admitted. I could hear Dai sigh over the phone and prepared myself for a lecture. "Why didn't you… I bet you're feeling guilty enough so I'm not going to make it worse." Did I have a great brother or what? But I could be grateful later. Right now, I need to think about Takeru. "I'm coming over in an hour's time." I announced and hung up.

I don't really care if he's inconvenienced by this, though I doubt he will be. I tried 'Keru's phone one more time before giving up. Takeru might have just gone to some club or to his mom or brother's house and had his phone run out of charge. Yes, that's all. Takeru is **not** cheating. He wouldn't, not after he told me he loved me. He is happy. That's when another alternative popped into my head. What if he got hurt and is in the hospital, right now, all alone? I pushed all thoughts out of my head and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before leaving for Dai's place. I may be worried and pissed off but I'm not going over to Dai's place for the first time looking like an insomniac.

Looking in the mirror, I fixed my hair and put on a simple pair of jeans and a top. Presentable. Pretty, but not slutty. I locked the door behind me and got onto my bike when I realized I didn't know where Dai lived. I got him to text me the location. Atleast he wasn't too far from where I was. Although, it **is** a bit remote.

On the way, I stopped at a gas station to refuel. The lights were blaringly bright in the dark, moonless night. After filling up and paying, I stopped at the convenience store and bought a potted plant. It **is** the first time I'm going over, so I figured that it would be obligatory to give a present, even though it is just my brother and it's not really his house. I got onto the bike and placed the plant between my thighs. I really hope that Takeru hasn't gotten into some sort of accident. I realized that I had never taken him with me on the bike.

I walked up the stairs to the ninth floor, lugging the heavy plant along with me. Why didn't this place have an elevator? Or did it? I wasn't really paying attention. I finally reached the floor and knocked on the door to apartment 9D. Dai opened the door and was about to throw himself onto me until he saw the plant I was holding in both my hands. "Hello Dai," I noticed Ken standing behind him and I nodded an acknowledgement. "Ken." and I placed the plant in his hands. "It's a housewarming present." I think Ken was about to mutter a thanks but Dai pulled me into the house and into what I assumed was the guest room.

"What did you tell him?" his voice was soft and concerned. I sighed. "I told him the truth. How we met, how we became friends, his parents' divorce, everything. I understood when he said that he needed some time to think about it, but I don't know where he went off to. When I found out that he called you but he never showed up, I started to get worried. He's not someone who'd go out partying all night or stay out too late. I just don't understand what could've happened." Sometime during my breakdown Dai had taken up comforting me.

"I'm sure he's fine Kari. He probably just got lost and ran out of battery on his phone. This place is pretty hard to find. He could be in some park, trying to settle his mind on all the things that happened. Or rather, everything that you told him about. This is, in no way, your fault. You did the right thing by telling him about… that." Dai's kind words, although comforting, did not ease the ache of fear in my mind. "Ken...?"

Dai looked unsurely over to the direction of the kitchen from where Ken had emerged with a plate of cookies. He smiled sadly and shook his head. I shot a questioning glance at Dai but he just laughed it off. I decided to leave him be.

I stayed over at Ken's place for a while longer and returned to the mansion in hopes that Takeru had come back. Dai was hesitant to let me go home alone, so late into the night, but I assured him that I was going to be fine and he reluctantly agreed. Sometimes, he really was too protective. It was kind of sweet. But then again, I grew up with two over protective brothers, so I knew how to get my way every now and then. I got back home feeling better and in good spirits, but was let down when I didn't find any of the lights on in the mansion. Where could he have gone?

Then, I checked my phone to see if Takeru had called. There were no missed calls but I did have a few messages from Matt that I thought I'd check tomorrow and left it on the kitchen counter before grabbing a bottle of wine. I didn't think it'd be important because he was known to repost many funny pictures to as many people as he could. By the time I got some sleep it was already started to get light out.

I woke up to comfortable warmth next to me. Half of me, thinking I was still half-asleep, put my arms around the body and nuzzled into the lightly muscled back. I felt the body move and a soft voice whispered in my ear. "Good morning, beautiful." Takeru is so sweet. Wait a sec. I was startled into wakefulness by the warm hand caressing my cheek, which I instinctively leaned into. A glare at the ready, I sat up on the bed. "What's wrong? I thought about what you said. And I understand-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because my lips collided into his for a hungry, needy kiss. His eyes widened as he tried to push me off. Always such a goody-two-shoes. "Where were you yesterday night? And why was your phone switched off? You say something like that and leave? What was so important for you to ditch Dai **and** me?" I still had a lot to say but I noticed that he had a small smile on his face. "What?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing. Where were you and Dai last night?" Well, if I wasn't confused before, I was definitely feeling out of the loop by now. Did revealing Takeru's past prove too much for him? "You didn't come to the pier. I felt out of place without you." I feel like the both of us are talking about some other day. "Tai was so disappointed that the both of you couldn't come. But they did it anyway. It's kinda gross that we're technically gonna be-" I cupped my hand over his mouth muffling whatever he was about to say. He was too giddy; totally weird, considering his usual detached self –not unlike the old Takeru.

"'Keru, I bet you have a good reason for not being here last night but I meant you could explain it to me over coffee and hopefully breakfast made by my sweet and caring boyfriend as an apology for worrying me last night." I announced before getting out of bed and running to the adjoined bathroom.

He's gone crazy. That's the only logical explanation to his sudden attitude change. Maybe he's always been unstable and last night just tipped the scales. Yep, that's what I'm going to believe. Or maybe this is some sick twisted dream that I'm having and it's all too real. I pinched myself, just in case. That's when I realized I was staring into the mirror and my thoughts were sounding awfully similar to Dai's rambles. Must've been the wine.

I washed the drowsiness out of my face and walked to the kitchen towards the taunting smells of pancakes and coffee. I love my boyfriend but sometimes it's scary how well he knows me.

We finished our meal in silence and as Takeru was about to take both our plates to the sink, I stopped him and motioned for him to sit down. "Explain." Oh God, I sound like a strict mother.

"I can see by this message that you have yet to read that this may come as a shock to you," he said waving my phone in my face. "And I know that you are going to be pretty disappointed to hear that you missed this." What is he getting at, I waited patiently for him to stop beating around the bush and get to the point. "So, I don't want you to freak out like I did when I tell you this. Tai and Matt got engaged."

 **I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I re-wrote this chapter twice. Both with completely different storylines but a common beginning which I turned into an extra of the last chapter because it was still in Takeru's POV. I sat on the first one for so long but I had no other way to continue the plot, no matter how much I thought about it. I'll post it anyway as a one-shot. So I re-wrote it and changed it so that Takeru gets kidnapped but that was too clichéd for a story like this. I ended up putting this on the back burner, started and finished another series and posted another one-shot. The main reason this was able to be completed was the reviews I got for this. Thanks TkKari4ever. Review if you enjoyed.**


	18. Aftermath

**I don't own Digimon or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet**

 **Takeru's POV**

I watched as Kari's face displayed shock through happiness and finally settling on regret. All the while opening her mouth to say something but having the words stuck in her throat. She's taking it better than I did.

 _I wandered around aimlessly until I reached the beach. The cool sea breeze prickled against my skin. I grimaced as a particularly unpleasant smell of fresh fish entered my nose. I quickly turned away from the beach and continued to walk till I reached a stand with cycles to rent. 'Why not?'I thought and cycled along the seaside, my mind wandering. I need to talk about this with someone. I instantly thought of Dai._

 _I hung up on Dai and started on the way to his apartment. It was quite far from here, on the other side of the city, actually. I sighed, trying to process everything Kari said, but gave up, knowing that I couldn't keep an objective view of things. And then there's_ _ **him**_ _. I shook my head. I had enough problems already, so I didn't have to worry about the ones that my mind was creating by itself. But I knew that there was something there._

 _Then I remembered what we talked about before and felt myself blush. 'I don't believe I actually said all that' I thought, remembering all the mushy things that had made its way out of my mouth. Too bad we couldn't celebrate that… but I understand that Kari had to do something and I must admit that I admire her resolve._

 _I know that if I was in her shoes, I would've spilled the beans, whether or not it was the right thing to do. I thought back to when we first met and how she kept staring at me, like I was some exhibit in a museum. This also explains how quickly she got comfortable around me as I did with her. I mentally slapped myself for making her go through all of this. I remember pushing back all my memories of my childhood so I wouldn't have to think about it again. It really was a bad situation for someone so young._

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed and found that Tai had texted me._ Come to the pier, near the fire station. Now. Bring Kari too. _I quickly texted back a confirmation and then texted Kari to meet me at the pier. I changed direction and headed towards the fire station. 'I wonder what they want us to be there for.' I knew Tai was spontaneous like his brother, so I had no idea if it was just one of his whims or if there was something waiting for me._

 _Matt and Tai were waiting for me at the pier excitedly. 'Those two really were attached at the hip.' "So what's the reason you brought me here, exactly?" Both of them were grinning widely. Tai's slightly faltered as he said "Where's Kari?" "She'll be here." I assured him and both of them looked at each other, now slightly apprehensive. "Spit it out or I'm ditching you guys" I said, half joking. Matt brought his hand up and wiggled them. My eyes caught on the platinum band with some symbol on it. "We're engaged!" he announced excitedly. I next thing I remember, I tackled the both of them to the ground and promptly fainted._

"But, how? I mean, why… no, I missed their engagement party? Why didn't you call me?" she asked indignantly. "Well, I texted you but the message apparently didn't get delivered. Then my phone ran out of battery and I texted you from Matt's phone when it said that you were on a phone call." I explained calmly, despite the look of annoyance on my girlfriend's face.

"That was what it was? I can't believe I missed it." She pouted and sipped more of her coffee. I reached over the kitchen table and palmed her cheek. "It's okay. It wasn't all that great anyway." I tried in an attempt to soothe her. "Liar. You were out all night and you were happy this morning." She muttered. I sighed.

"How about this: the both of us can go out, just the two of us and I'll tell you everything that happened last night," she remained quiet but I could see the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. Good. "Maybe go get some ice cream and then go for a walk around town?" I suggested. She was smiling slightly now. She walked over and sat on my lap and hugged me, my head on her neck. Then she pressed her lips against mine. I smiled against her and she pulled back.

"I love you" she said. I blushed and looked down at the floor. Where did that come from? It was so sudden. I sat there for a while as Kari looked at me, concerned. "Takeru?" she asked softly. I didn't think that just those three words were so powerful that it would render me speechless, for the second time. I smiled and kissed her, allowing the kiss to deepen and holding the back of her neck until she pulled back for air with a gasp. "I love you too" I said and rested my head against her shoulder, still holding her. She seemed to have the same reaction to my reply. I was once again taken by how cute she looked with her mouth open and pink up till her ears.

We sat in silence for a while till I remembered that I had asked her out on a date and had yet to get ready. I voiced my thoughts to the blushing girl on my lap and she nodded, still slightly dazed, and left to change her clothes as I headed to the bathroom to take a bath. Last night had gotten pretty intense, atleast by my standards.

 _When I came to, the sky was reddening. I found myself on a large bed that smelled suspiciously like chocolate with an underlying hint of… my eyes widened and I jumped out of it and ran out of the room. I found Matt, Tai and the rest of the gang at the table, except for Kari and Dai, talking loudly. 'How did that not wake me up?'_

 _Matt spotted me come out of the room and got up. "Finally. I was thinking we might need to call the doctor" he said and walked over to me. I hugged him in happiness and I heard him gasp from the sudden display of affection. "I'm so happy for you" I whispered in his ear before I turned to Tai, grinning away to glory, with his arms open for a hug. I smacked him across the head and Matt laughed. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked pouting and rubbing the side of his head. "That," I said with a smirk, "is for taking so long to propose, for whatever you did to my brother on that bed and as a mere precaution to what I'm going to do to you if you hurt my brother in any way." He looked confused for a second 'what a dumbass' before he replied "Don't count on that," I smiled and gave him a small hug anyway._

" _What're we waiting for now?" I heard Miyako say. "Let's PARTAY!" I poked Matt. "Where's Kari and Dai?" I asked him. He shrugged and I tried calling Kari but found my phone dead. "Do you have an Android charger here?" he shook his head. "Can't help you there. Tai lost his. I'll give you my phone instead. Here you go." he handed me the phone and I left both Kari and Dai a message each._

 _I returned the bicycle I rented and joined everybody else at a café. Matt had ordered a grilled chicken sandwich and lemon soda for me by the time I reached there. We talked for a while about the couple's bachelor parties until our food arrived at which point we dug in, with minimal conversation- even Miyako only made the occasional comment. After the early dinner, we headed towards one of the popular clubs in town. Koushiro tried ducking out here, saying that he needed to prepare for some presentation. Tai refused to let him leave and he was dragged along too._

 _Tai knew the bouncer so all of us got pretty much free admission. I raised my eyebrow at Matt who whispered in my ear. "This is a onetime thing. You are not to go sneaking into clubs." I snorted and replied. "Oh, really? Tai seemed well acquainted with Mr. Bouncer back there. So did you." Matt opened his mouth to comment when we reached the interior of the club. He just ruffled my hair and mouthed 'be safe' before following Tai._

 _The interior was dim, to say the least. My eyes took a while to adjust and just when I thought I could see the back of Miyako's head, a bright light flashed and I flinched instinctively. Then I heard loud bass beats and beams of light started shooting out from seemingly thin air. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see that it was a pink haired girl and a bunch of people dressed in black._

" _Takeru, right?" I nodded unsurely. "I thought I knew you. We were together in high school and now at the university too. Don't you remember me?" I looked at her carefully. Her caramel eyes were warm and her gothic style clashed with her bright pink hair. I couldn't quite recognize her in the cascading lighting. "Let's see if I can refresh your memory._ _ **'Ah, Juliet if you're as happy as I am, and you're better with words, tell me about the happiness you imagine we'll have in our marriage.'**_ _" My eyes widened slightly as memories of a gender swapped version of Romeo and Juliet crossed my mind. "Kim?" I asked unsurely. She giggled. "No, silly. It's Mimi. Now let's have some fun" she said before dragging me by the wrist into the growing crowd of people._

"So did you talk with Matt about it?" Kari asked as we walked down the half-empty street outside our house. The sun was covered by white clouds, partially blocking the light. Our hands were clasped as they swung back and forth while I recounted the events of the previous night.

I nodded and replied with a grin, "Yeah, I did. What you talked about makes a lot more sense now but I'm still trying to clear up some parts and fuzzy memories." She kissed my cheek. "You know, you can just ask me about it," She suggested, "I think I can tell you more about it since I was actually there most of the time. But then again, so was Matt and the others." I grinned. "Speaking of the others, something interesting happened last night before I got to talk with Matt. You see…"

 _Mimi was pretty fun to hang out with. Apart from one awkward moment when she tried to rub up against me and I clarified that I had a girlfriend, she really knew how to get you up and dancing. I knew for a fact that I couldn't dance so when I found myself swaying to the loud music playing along with the perky girl in front of me. By the time the crowd had become so thick that it became difficult to move without accidentally groping someone, the two of us headed to a table where Matt and Tai were talking with a brunette and a blue-haired boy._

 _The couple had a striking resemblance to Dai and Ken. Mimi knew them as they smiled as we approached. Tai looked at the both of us questioningly before continuing his conversation with the hyperactive brunette. I was wondering why_ _ **my**_ _hyperactive best friend was at the moment since he usually sticks to me or Tai during these parties. Koushiro seemed to be typing away at his laptop on the nearby counter despite the noise of the speakers and dancers. Mimi poked me in the side._

" _Takeru, do you know that person?" she asked me, looking slightly repulsed by the fact that someone would bring be more into their electronic devices at a party. I nodded and sensing her growing annoyance, added in Koushiro's defense, "He said he had some deadline to meet and if he didn't finish writing the scripting before the next Monday, there was going to be serious trouble." Mimi huffed and walked over to the oblivious red head and started yelling at him. The poor guy was still in shock from it that he didn't realize that he'd been dragged to the dance floor._

 _I chuckled and went back to the couples' table and found that Miyako had found some guy and was sitting with them. I joined the already full group and waved as Mimi's friends left, arms around each other's waist. As they neared the entrance I caught sight of Mimi pinning Koushiro against a wall, her lips on his. I would bet good money that he had never kissed anyone before. His hands were oddly positioned, hovering over Mimi's waist until she pushed them down to her butt. I heard Miyako squeal at the sight._

" _How're you guys enjoying the party?" she asked the newly engaged couple. Matt smiled at Tai and the tan boy's face flushed and he seemed to be shivering. I looked at him oddly until I realized that Matt had the most devious look on his face. I leaned over to Miyako and whispered in her ear. She giggled and gave Tai a suggestive wink. I kicked Matt in the shin, earning me a glare from both Tai and Matt. I mouthed an apology to Tai before taking my brother away to an empty spot. "I need to talk to you about something."_

"And?" Kari prompted. "And that's it. I reached back home around 3 and found you curled up on the bed. With a half-empty wine bottle, I may add." Kari averted her eyes from my gaze and started stubbing her shoes against the pavement as we slowed to a stop in front of the ice cream parlor. "I was really worried. You didn't send me a message or come home at all. I waited for so long yet there was no trace of you." I could hear the hurt in her voice. I turned so I was facing her and took both her hands in mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were… I will never leave you like that again. I wouldn't want my angel to worry now, would I?" I looked into her chocolate eyes, trying to convey my feelings. She smiled almost instantly, with a blush following it soon after. She was about to break eye contact when I heard a shout, stumbled forward and knocked my forehead against hers when I tried to get into a defensive position.

"Ow…" I heard her say but she was overshadowed by the brunette glomping me. "Takeruuuuuu! Where were you? I was worried sick." I sighed and relaxed into the embrace, knowing better than to fight it. "I know you're happy to see me but you don't have to almost tackle me to the ground. I guess you were too busy to check your phone too. Am I right?" Ken, who had appeared out of nowhere, was trying to peel Daisuke off of me. When he managed to do it, Dai had the saddest beat puppy expression. Ken, however, ruffled Dai's hair- as you would a dog- and he cheered up quickly. Ken had the most caring expression. My head started to throb and I shot a glance at Kari who was ushering everyone into the small parlor. I guess ice cream could make this go away. "Takeru, let's see who can get a brain freeze first!" Or not.

 **I didn't mean to do this. The flashbacks were supposed to be a different chapter. But, I wanted to write some more Takari-ness. I know TK seems a bit OOC, compared to his previous personality. But it has been so long since I've written for this fic that I sort of forgot? I'm terrible. Review your thoughts.**


	19. Double Date

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **Takeru's POV**

The interior was bright to say the least. There were neon light decorations on the walls and pictures of colorful desserts were plastered on the walls. There were a couple of people sitting at small round tabled counters, leaving the corner booth free for us to use. We took our orders and sat ourselves down, not before Davis started digging into his chocolate sundae.

I was talking to Davis while Kari was trying to get Ken to talk to her. I looked over at the pair and caught Ken watching me, but he quickly averted his gaze. Odd, I thought. "What type of doctor are you, Ken?" Kari asked. I slid closer to them because I was curious too. "Well, I started out wanting to be a psychiatrist but now, I'm working as a general surgeon." Ken explained. "Wow, that's great. And you're our age? You really must be a genius." Ken nodded shyly, a blush growing on his face. Davis suddenly pulled Ken close to him. "That's my Ken: the genius," he announced proudly before kissing him on the cheek. This did not help with Ken's embarrassment in the least since the entire parlor was looking at him now. He cleared his throat, dismissing all the prying, judgmental eyes.

Ken expertly changed the topic "What about you guys? Spring break is almost up. You have to return to your classes this week." I hadn't really thought about it since I had gotten quite used to living with Kari. I frowned when I noticed Kari had a sad expression on her face. I mental note to ask Kari about it later. Dai exclaimed, "I'm dreading the classes already. I can already imagine dreaming away during Professor Myotis' class." This elicited a chuckle from Kari. Since I didn't take humanities, I couldn't relate but I was familiar with Davis' antics.

"But that means I can't see Ken anymore. I have to fill up on Ken energy for a while-" Ken braced himself before Davis attached himself to Ken's middle, face buried in the soft material of Ken's turtleneck. Ken's expression softened and a hint of a smile appeared on his face while Kari and I laugh good-naturedly. Ken managed to free himself and turned his attention to his vanilla milkshake. Davis pouted and dragged his spoon against the bottom of his now empty glass bowl, in an attempt to get as much ice cream out of it.

I wondered about how fast Ken got used to Davis. He even seems pretty friendly with Kari too. He really blended in well. Once again I caught him looking at me. He still seems a bit uncomfortable around me, though. "Dai, wanna get some more?" Kari asked. In response, he jumped up and followed her to the clerk.

"Daisuke tells me that you volunteer at the animal shelter," I ask in an attempt at conversation. Ken nodded absently, his eyes elsewhere. I followed his gaze and realize that he was looking at Kari. This slightly ticked me off. Why did he keep looking at me and Kari? It's not like it's the first time we've met. I was about to ask him about it but Davis and Kari returned empty-handed. "They're out of chocolate," the boy muttered.

Kari rolled her eyes and seated herself next to me. "I was just asking Dai how the both of you met," Ken raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "and he told me that it was 'complicated'. Care to share it with us?" Kari had a glint of mischief in her eye and I knew that she would get it out of Ken or Dai by the time we parted. Though she may not admit it, she loves a little bit of drama. I've caught her watching soaps on TV several times. I just didn't get why she was so ashamed of it. Kinda endearing, really.

After a while, Davis gave in "I first saw him at the hospital once when Tai had fractured his ankle. He was doing his um-" "Internship" Ken supplied. "Yeah, his internship and he didn't help Tai. So, I got pissed and yelled at him. I wouldn't let go of him and had him look at Tai. How was I supposed to know that he was a psych resident?" Davis continued. "You should have listened to me instead of yelling at me, you dolt." Ken received a pout from Davis. Before taking up the role of storyteller.

"Then one day, we bumped into each other at the subway and Dais found me and forced me into having lunch with him as an apology. He was dumb and clumsy- no different from now. And he took me to a McDonald's which was at the subway station. Our first date: fast food, talking with a full mouth and a shared bill. Romantic, no?" Ken asked sarcastically to a red Davis.

"That's enough out of you. And before you say anything, I didn't have enough money because I had just bought something." Davis said, looking at me. I nodded. "Then you shouldn't have ordered so much for yourself," Ken muttered. Davis brushed it off. "I managed to get his phone number too. He gave me a fake one first but I got hold of the real one when I tried it and reached a Chinese food delivery service." Ken shrugged. "Then we texted regularly for a while and got to know each other better. We called each other a few times but it felt too awkward so we went back to texting. But then two weeks later, he stopped replying and he refused to pick up my calls. So I figured he got bored of me or something," I narrowed my eyes at Ken and opened my mouth to demand a reason. But Ken raised his hands in a sign of defense.

"The reason that I didn't-" he was cut short when Davis nudged him. "Don't you know how to build suspense? God, you're terrible." Ken rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I was pretty sad about that but I decided to forget about it because I met Takeru. Do you remember that time when we went to the mall with Miyako?" Kari and I nodded. Kari's cheeks dusting pink. I chuckled until realized that Ken was looking at Kari. No, he was staring at her. Why couldn't this guy just be normal? "Well, Miyako dragged me away to scout some pretty guy that she had found in the mall. And it turned out to be Ken. What are the odds, am I right? Just to make sure that he really did have his phone, I sent him a message and heard a beep from his direction," I was surprised that Davis actually thought about that at such a time. I figured he would have gone upto Ken, slapped him across the face and left.

"You sent me a heart. I remember because I stared at it till I noticed you were standing in front of me." Ken said. "When he asked me why I refused to contact him, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him as he stood in front of me with rage-induced teary eyes. The reason I stopped texting with him was because I was afraid. I realized that I was starting to like him romantically and I didn't know that he was gay. To spare myself the suffering. Something similar happened in the past." His blue eyes flickered to me, I frowned.

"I liked a boy and was dead afraid of how he was going to respond. He told me that he would rather stay friends but I was able get over him relatively fast. But that was when I was a kid. I didn't want to just be friends with Dais. I ended up cutting him off. It wasn't the first time I'd done it. When I told him this, he seemed to understand. And then the bastard kissed me in the middle of the mall." Davis giggled. "You wouldn't believe how loud Miyako screamed," he said smugly.

"So, you started dating him and didn't tell us about it but Miyako knew? How is that fair? She met him before us." Kari said, deflated. Davis chuckled but Ken had paled. I didn't even think his pale skin could become any lighter but then it did. "Why did you think I never bothered you when the both of you ditched me to go on dates? I had my own source of entertainment," Dai joked. Ken swatted him on the arm. "Don't call me your 'source of entertainment'. It makes me sound like a prostitute." Kari and I laughed at Davis' expense.

We soon had to leave, "Customers can't stay for more than an hour after finishing their icecream." The waitress had informed us. We ignored Dai flipping her off. "That was soo fun! All my fave people together at the same time. We should do this more often," Dai said when we left the building, arm curled around Ken. Could he _be_ more gay?

Remembering something, I cleared my throat. "Uhh, Ken? Can I have a word with you?" Ken nodded reluctantly and he looked pretty nervous. "You guys go on ahead. I need to talk for a bit with Ken in private." Dai nodded and dragged Kari away. I sent a short nod to placate Kari's obviously worried expression.

We walked to a park bench and hovered over it, not yet sitting. "So, what's up Takeru?" Ken finally pushed out. I kind of pitied him, I didn't know what kind of expression I was making but it didn't feel exactly warm and fuzzy. I opened my mouth to say something but found the words stuck in my throat. What was I supposed to say? Why did I even do this? Am I just supposed to outright ask him what his problem was? Sometimes I really wish I was more outgoing as a child. Then atleats I would've known how to handle situations like this.

Determined to appease my curiousity, I spoke up. "We need to talk"

 **I haven't updated in forever. I have a good reason: new school. Great friends, whole other house of horrors. The next chapter should come fairly quicker than this one. Review if you enjoyed!**


	20. Connection

**Disclaimer: It's been a while. How did this used to go? Right. Digimon is not mine. I'll just weep in the corner about that later**

 **Takeru's POV**

"Yes Takeru? What did you want to talk about?"

Ken was sitting on one of the park benches twiddling his thumbs. He was trying to pull a determined front but his pale face betrayed his nerves. That's odd. Why would he be nervous? It's not like he's anticipating anything, is he? I'm still sort off ticked off but I take a seat next to him, anyway.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" I ask, trying to maintain a relaxed manner. He looks like he's putting himself through enough torture for something that I don't have the heart to go straight into it.

"Actually, it is, despite what many people think. It looks weird though. Makes me stick out in a crowd more when all I want to do is blend in." he chuckles. "That's all I ever want to do. But being a young, gay doctor doesn't do me any favours. I'm always the odd one out. The out of pitch string on a guitar that needs tuning. That's just how I've always been." He confesses.

I look at a crack in the pavement. Why is he talking so freely with me? Did we somehow managed to gain a rapport from these few meetings that he's okay with talking about this? What's even more confusing is why I don't mind. Despite letting in Kari and Dais, I'm still my usual self to most people, yet the way Ken talks feels almost reminiscent. The way it was when I first met Kari.

"So, when Dai-" Ah so this is why he was nervous "-saw me as someone normal -not a nerdy bespectacled boy- but as me, I didn't have the heart to tell him who I was. I didn't want to meet him and break something which I felt was so perfect that I needed to handle it delicately. But I handled it the worst way possible and almost lost him. I promise I'll never hurt him like that again and I would appreciate it if you could at the least not hate me."

I swivelled my head to face his almost teary eyes. Whoa, where did that come from? Then I realized how cold I must have come off to him, when compared to how I behave with Kari and Dais.

"I don't hate you," I started and his face lit up immediately. "and I know that you won't hurt Dais because he has better judgement than that despite how he acts. You..." I trailed off. How do you comfort people? Why couldn't I be more of a people person? "don't have to try so hard, okay?"

Ken was looking at me weirdly. "You may be different from normal people but that's what makes you special, right?"

"I appreciate you trying to help but I've accepted this already. No one would want to spend their time with me. Why would they?" he slumped his head down elbows resting on his knees

This guy was getting on my nerves again. But this time for totally different reasons. "Listen here," he looked up, tears now dry. "You have something so unique that it's bound to make others envy you. Think about it, people encouraged you to work hard and reach where you have reached. Do you think now that you've accomplished your goals they're suddenly going to stop rooting for you?"

"Besides, if you ever need someone, you've always got Kari and I." I gave him a smile. "I don't think you're weird. I think you're the coolest one out of all of us."

That's when he burst into tears in the middle of the park, sobbing like a one year old who lost his pacifier. I think I made it even worse. Just great. Good going, Takeru. Now even Dais' boyfriend thinks you're some terrible jerk. I should have just shut my mouth and gone back with Kari. I didn't even talk to Ken about that whole thing. However, I suppose this was probably what was on his mind.

I noticed that there were people looking at us and a few old couples seriously looking worried. What do people in movies do to comfort crying people? They rub their backs or something? But that won't help. This guy's going off like a sprinkler. "Ken. Hey" I whisper into the hair where I guessed his ear would be. "There a bunch of people staring at us. And I'm sorry for saying whatever I said. I'm not good with stuff like this. Not that you're hard to handle or anything but…" I realized I was rambling and cut myself off when Ken started laughing.

Is this guy absolutely nuts? He must be high off his brains for this much of a mood swing. Is he bipolar perhaps? But they probably wouldn't have let him become a doctor then. Are there bipolar doctors? Maybe there are. I should look it up sometime. Shit. Ken.

"Yeah, so. Let's get you back to your apartment, shall we?" I say as I pick up his arm and try to pull him up and out of his seizure inducing spot on the bench. He calms down in a minute, after we're some ways away from the park and almost back to the ice cream parlour where we started from.

"Takeru?" he asks after about 5 minutes of silence

I make a vague hum of acknowledgement and he continues, "Thanks"

I chuckle "I'd say you're welcome, but I was pretty damn freaked out by what just happened. Did you… I mean are you high, by any chance? I mean I know you're a doctor and that may make it easy to get your hands on drugs, but I'd prefer it if you kept it and yourself away from Dais when you're using" I say, trying for a joke but he immediately sobers up

"I'd never do anything of the sort. Just the thought of-" he starts

"Relax dude, I know you're not high. Your eyes are not that dilated and you're not nearly disoriented enough," I interject. "Take my word on that."

He nods slowly, an almost knowing look in his eyes. Maybe Dais told him about my Mom's drinking problem.

"I wasn't crying because you said something wrong, you know?" he says when we're almost at his apartment. "It's because you said everything right. You say you're not good at comforting people, but that was probably the best I've felt in a long time. Thank you. I'm grateful to have someone like you having my back. It's good to feel wanted."

He smiles and I suddenly understand why Dais fell so badly for him. He may not be the best-looking person but he truly is a beautiful human. He invites me in but I knows he's only being polite because he looks too emotionally exhausted to be hosting so I decline. I feel a genuine smile rise up as he hugs me before waving goodbye and shutting the door.

 **I'm not dead. I just didn't wasn't inspired to write at all. To anyone who's reading this, I apologize for the terribly long delay and I'm not even going to promise to update more often, because I don't seem to be able to fulfill it. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna thry though Review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
